Summer Gone Ron
by MasterofHearts1313
Summary: Kim has dumped Ron because she's going to college in France, and she doesn't think that she can keep track of a long distance relationship. Monigue suggests that ROn joins her and her parents to a beach resort. Various Ron pairings.
1. Kim Is Nacho Girl, Ron

Okay, I've been planning on this story for a while. I was kind of upset that my first Kim Possible fic didn't work so well, so I'm hoping that I like how I do it this time around.

Now, I'm not going to say that I hate the Kim/Ron pairing, but it was simply too predictable for my taste. That's why I'm going to toy with Ron. Anyways, enough explanation! Let's just see how summer goes Ron.

Chapter 1

Kim Is Nacho Girl, Ron

Inside Bueno Nacho, Monique sat across the table from Ron, watching the blond boy chow down on massive plates of various Mexican foods, like nacos, nachos, and enchiladas, all at an antagonizing slow place.

"Oooh." Rufus, looking up from his empty tray, would have ordinarily stolen cheesy delicacies from his owner. You snooze, you lose, after all. Today, though, the sorrowful expression on Ron's face could have stolen a lion's appetite.

"Okay, that's it!" Monique slammed her hands on the table and stood up. She pointed viciously at Ron. "Seriously, boy? We came here every day for the last week, just so you can nibble at forty dollars of cheese and tortilla chips." She took her hand that was pointing and placed it against her head. "When are you going to get it? Kim is gone. She's gone, and she's not going to come back."  
Ron just continued to stare into space, placing another cheese-saturated chip in his mouth.

"Come on!" Monique gawked at the boy, feeling the edge of her nose twitch. "No matter how you look at this, it's not healthy."  
"I know what they taught in health class." Ron continued to absentmindedly chew on his chip. "Seriously, though, I've grown up on this stuff, and I'm still as thin as anyone. I'm probably immune to those health issues."  
"That's not what I mean!" Monique growled as she smashed her hands against the table again.

In response to Monique's actions, Rufus screamed and scrambled to the other end of the table, hiding behind the napkin dispenser.

The naked mole rat was ignored by the fashionista. She stared at Ron. "What I'm talking about is this depression of yours. You need to give up on the impossible. It was Kim's job to pull that stuff off, not yours. And guess what? She's not here."  
Slowly, Ron turned to Monique and returned her stare. "If I'm not mistaken, you've brought this up the last three days." He added another chip to his mouth. "You don't get it, though."

"Ron, Kim was my best bud, too." Monique threw her hands up in the air. "Kim went off to college in France, and that's the end of the story. We'll wait for letters, but no matter how many jet fliers owe her favors, she can't just come back here after school everyday."

"So she was your friend, too. Big deal!" Ron threw his own hands in the air. "Kim and I were best buds since kindergarten. Then we spent all of our senior year in high school going out together. At graduation, we literally saved the world from an alien invasion. All of that, and she just decides to walk away to go to college halfway across the world."

"Yes, that's what happened." Monique sat down and held her hands out. "Ron, you heard the psychologist's report. There was serious doubt that your feelings for each other were real. You were jealous because another boy was taking up all of Kim's time. It wasn't like with Mankey, who only took Kim on one date. He took over her life, and your position. He turns out to be fake, and that leaves Kim looking for love, and then you come and spill your guts about being in love with her." She placed her hands on the table as softly as possible. "You were just the wrong people in the right situation at the right time."

"Uh-huh." Rufus walked out from behind the napkin holder, holding his chin and nodding sagely. He walked over to Ron and patted his hand. "She's right. Hee-oink!" He clicked his tongue rapidly.

"Look, I know what you guys are saying." Ron pulled his hand away and stuck a burrito in his mouth. He swallowed the thing whole and pounded on his chest. "But it doesn't make things any better. Do you know what that means? The first relationship that I get to be serious about, and my emotions are fake?" He palmed his face with both of his hands and groaned. "You don't know what that feels like."

"I suppose I don't." Monique picked up one of her hands and used the back of it to smack the table. "But if that's what's troubling you, think about it. You have the best cooking skills I've ever seen, and you get to turn into a glowing, blue fireball that makes an atomic bomb look like a spitwad. I'm sure there's at least one other girl out there who'd like you."

Offering Ron a pair of thumbs up, Rufus nodded and chirped merrily. "Yeah! Booyah!"

"Maybe you guys are right." Ron pushed the tray away from himself and sighed. "You can't tell me that it doesn't hurt, though. Even if we weren't dating, Kim and I were best friends for the longest time. Couldn't she have just gone to school in New York? We could have at least seen each other on weekends or something."  
"No." Rufus shook his head. "Not right. Not right."

"Rufus does have a point." Monique stared at Ron intently. "If you really care about Kim, then you'll accept her decisions and support her."

"Yeah, I guess." Ron laid his head on the table. "But did she have to leave so early? There's still about half of the summer left. She could have at least given one week for a best day ever or something, before she decided to move to France to adapt to the culture."

"Yeah. The suddeness of it all left me feeling a little sore, too." Monique smiled. "As for the summer thing, though, I have just the remedy. My parents and I are going to go to this beach resort in California for a week. I'm sure that my parents wouldn't mind."

"Yeah. Beach time! Booyah!" Rufus looked up and smiled at Ron. "Beach!"

"I don't know." Ron frowned slightly. "I'll see what my parents say."

"Please. Ron, how often are they home long enough to say no?" Monique laughed. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, but I still need to ask." Ron shrugged. "House rules until I live on my own."

"Fine." Monique rolled her eyes. "Just make sure you ask your parents. We leave in three days." She pointed accusingly at Ron. "And don't lie, because I know when people lie."

---

Yeah, that's the first chapter. I hope it doesn't sound too rough or anything. I also hope the whole "no Kim/Ron" thing doesn't turn everybody off. I just want to write something a little different from everyone else.

Stay tuned, though. The fun is still to come. I hope you enjoy it, and I would enjoy it if you reviewed. It lets me know you care. :)


	2. A Flight to Good Nights

All right, let's see. I think I left off with Ron going home to ask his parents for permission to go on a trip with Monique. Okay. Now, I'm going to introduce Monique's parents in this chapter, but no new girls. That happens after we get to the resort, not while we're traveling there. I hope that you readers are enjoying this.

Chapter 2

A Flight to Good Nights

Ron followed Monique and her parents onto the airplane. "You know, Monique, I realize that my parents hardly spend any time at my house, so it hardly matters, if I spend time at my house or not, but I'm still having trouble believing that your parents actually agreed to let me come with you guys. I mean, a teenage boy going on a vacation with a family with a daughter of the same age? It seems like a rather unseemly thing for parents to approve of."

Rufus peeked out from Ron's pocket, clicking his teeth together. "No sense. No sense at all."  
"Ron, please." Monique shook her head as she stepped onto the plane. "My parents are the most ignorant people on the earth. Have you ever so much as heard them call me home."

Ron took hold of his chin and stroked it in thought. "Now that I think about it, I haven't so much as seen them before." He looked around the plane as they walked down the aisle. "I don't even see them now."

"Yeah. You'll find that happens a lot." Monique sat down in an aisle seat. "I don't even understand it." She waited for Ron to sit down. "Really, they're so perceptive that, even though I gave a full description of who you are and that you're a boy, they probably think you're either Kim, Bonnie, or Tara."

Ron raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What the heck is wrong with your parents? My parents barely spend more than two hours a day with me, at best, but they can still recognize me."

"Sure, they recognize you, but could they recognize me?" Monique smirked. "And I mean me, not Kim."

Chuckling, Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket and onto the blond boy's shoulder. "No way." He slapped Ron lightly on the forhead, still laughing. "No way. No way. No way."

"Uh......" Ron strapped his seatbelt on just before the plane started to take off. "No. No, I guess not." He scratched his head. "Gee. That makes me feel a little bad." He turned to Monique. "Do you think we should spend more time with our parents?"

"That sort of feeling is what led to this trip, so I guess I agree." Monique pulled a magazine out of the seat in front of her. "Hey, look at this headline. Dr. Drakken and Shego split up." She shook her head as she opened the magazine. "I'm sure that this would be the right time to make a joke out of celebrity marriages or something, except they never got married." Her eyes scanned the article. "However, I didn't think that they'd last. Blue and green only look good together when they either make aqua or turquoise or are inside of a rainbow."

"Yeah. I was a little shaky on that myself." Ron leaned his chair back a little bit. "Sure, Dr. Drakken and I have been pals for a while, but let's face it. He's as old as Kim's dad. It's just creepy to think that he and Shego ever could have been together."

"Drakken. Shego. Nuh-uh." Rufus shook his head. "No way." He looked up at the ceiling, staring at the service button.

"I already said that." Monique folded the magazine up and put it away. "But seeing how you seemed to have known the fact already, I'll tell you something you probably don't know." She smiled as she spun her finger in the air. "Senor Senior Junior broke up with Bonnie. She'll claim that she broke up with him, but he is so chauvinistic, narcissistic, and pessimistic, as soon as he found out that summer school lasted for more than three days, he skipped the country to live on the billionaire dollar island of his."

"Wow. That's kind of harsh." Ron folded his hands together concernedly. "Of course, I wonder how Kim leaving will affect her mood." He lifted his hands and covered his face. "Oh man. Why did I have to say that Kim left?"

"Oh no you don't." Monique punched Ron in the arm. "Seriously, I don't want you getting all angsty on me. This trip is to feel good."

"Yeah. Fell good." Rufus patted Ron on the face and pointed up at the service button.

"What?" Ron looked up at the recognized button. "Oh, sure thing, buddy." He pressed the button with his thumb.

---

Ron and Monique rode in the elevator in the hotel.

"Wow. Your parents are good." Ron chuckled lightly. "I'm still having trouble understanding how they were able to drive us here and check us in, without so much as revealing a characteristic detail about themselves. I mean, do you understand how people can walk around without revealing their face?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Monique placed her hands on her hips. "I mean, I live with them, so I know what they look like. These periods where they don't even reveal their faces seems ridiculous to me. I mean, what does it matter whether we see their faces or not?"

"Their faces? What about the elevator?" Ron held his arms out wide. "I mean, seriously, we're all going to the same floor! Why not take the same elevator?"  
"Yeah." Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and leaned on the edge. "Really weird. Ho-ho, yeah."

"Yeah." Monique pressed the elevator button. "But that's my parents for you. Parents, period. You can't live with them; you can't live without them."

"I guess so, but that could be debatable in some situations." Ron watched the floor numbers light up. "I'm just surprised at how much they trust you. Even if I wasn't a boy, you're pretty much alone in one of the busiest hotels in one of the busiest cities in California. You'd think your parents would want to keep an eye on you."

"Ron," Monique laughed, "they didn't even keep an eye on me in the airport, and we got out of there fine." As the elevator doors opened, she took hold of her suitcase and walked out. "Face it, Ron. We're adults now. That's also why we get a different room from my parents."

"That makes sense." Ron followed Monique down the hall. He looked around to see that the doors were few and far between. "Wow! This is some really sweet penthouse comforts they have going here."

"And that would be the reason why we're here. You see, this trip is one of those "Yay, you graduated" gifts. You know, one last family fling before I move out." Monique pulled the room card out of her pocket and slipped it through the slot in the door. "My parents will be in the presidential suite next door." She pulled the card out and rubbed her hands together. "I can't wait to see what our room looks like." She opened the door and walked in.

As soon as he was inside of the room, Ron's jaw dropped, and so did his luggage.

His eyes growing wide, Rufus whistled at the room.

Shaking off the shock, Ron ran after Monique. "What is this?"

"I know what you mean, boy." Monique put down her luggage and picked at the curtains around the bed. "Could they have chosen a gaudier color?"

"Monique!" Ron waved his hands over his head, pointing at almost everything in the room. "Look at all this pink! The reds! The whites! This place looks like a honeymoon suite!" His eyes grew wide as he stared at what Monique was pinching. "And why is there only one bed?"

"It's wide enough for us both." Monique pulled the curtains back to look at the massive pile of pillows. "Well, despite the coloration, it looks like a nice bed. It should do wonders on my back. My mattress back home has been getting lumpy."

"Hoo!" Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and landed on the table. He gave a sly grin to Ron, chirped happily, and started dancing. "Bow-chikka-bow-bow! Bow-bow! Wow!"

Furrowing his brow, Ron pressed a hand on top of Rufus. He raised his other hand towards Monique and shook his head. "Oh no. That's not going to happen. I'm just going to take a sheet and a pillow and sleep on the floor."

"Ron!" Monique turned around and gave the blond boy a disbelieving look. "You just got dumped, and you think I'm going to try to take advantage of you for it?" She shook her head, humming in disappointment. "Seriously, I have better morals than that, and we're just friends. Really good friends, yes, but just friends!"

"But what about Kim?" Ron held his hands up defensively, laughing nervously. "I mean, what if she finds out about this?"

"Ron, just give that statement one moment of thought." Monique furrowed her brow, but her smile was wide. "My butt is twice as big as Kim's, and my breasts make her look flat-chested." she shrugged. "Not that that is really hard, given the shape of her boobs." She laughed. "I mean, I love the girl, but if I had wanted to, I could have seduced you away from her long ago, if I had wanted to, even if you are BBSKs."

Jumping back and taking a defensive stance, Ron's eyes grew wide, and he gawked at Monique. "Okay, that is it. I am sleeping on the floor."

"Fine. If that's what you want." Monique opened her suitcase and pulled out some pajamas. "That just gives me more bed." She gave Ron a stern look. "But remember that I offered to share the bed, so don't come crying to me, if you wake up with serious back pain." She walked over to the bathroom door.

When he was sure Monique couldn't hear him, Ron sighed and wiped his brow. He gave Rufus a forlorn look. "Rufus, what did I get myself into?"

"I dunno." With that, Rufus yawned. He curled up on the table and fell asleep.

"Yeah. I should probably think about that, too." Ron reached over the bed and pulled out one of the lighter sheets and a fair-sized pillow. He walked over to a corner and laid down. "Good night, buddy."

---

Yes, I've started with the suggestive humor, and there's lots more to come. Sticking Ron in here for a week, you're going to have to wait and see what other girls are going to be at the resort with Ron and Monique. I'm not sure how big a role Monique's parents will play, mostly because I think it's more humorous that they are ignoring some of the more inappropriate behavior around them. After all, ignorance is bliss.

Also, I chose California because Kim's grandmother happens to live in Florida. That could kind of compromise things, if Kim's grandmother were to find Ron dealing with other girls. Not to mention that California is closer to Colorado, which is the state I believe the KP cast officially lives in. I'd have to look it up.

I want to apologize to everyone if I ultimately suck at "Monique speak". I just can't seem to get a knack for it.

Until next time, please enjoy and review.


	3. Heartbreak Hotel, I Presume

Okay, time to introduce a couple more girls. I mean, Monique has been fun, and RonMon deserves a little more attention, but what all could I have them do in a week? Then again, don't answer that.

Chapter 3

Heartbreak Hotel, I Presume

"Oh... ow!" Ron sat up and groaned. "Man, my head. My back." He rubbed his thighs. "Not to mention my legs."

"Well, the head and back are easy to explain." Monique frowned at Ron from the bed. "Next time a friend suggests that you sleep in the same bed, don't sleep on the floor."

"But Monique," Ron pointed at the bed. "We can't sleep together. What would your parents say? What would my parents say? What if something happened?"

"Ron." Monique palmed her face. "Ron. Ron. Ron." She took her hand away from her face and motioned along the bed. "Have you even looked at his thing? It's wide enough for ten people. We could sleep together without even needing to touch each other."

To go along with his friend's motion, Ron's eyes moved along with the bed to find that it did reach all the way across the room. "Oh." He rubbed the back of his head. "Why didn't you mention it last night?"

"Because it should have been obvious to anyone using their eyes." Monique rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Ron. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Then what about my legs?" Ron stood up his legs shaking beneath him. "They don't exactly hurt, but I'm pretty sure they're asleep."

"That comes from wearing cargo pants with a belt all night long." Monique pointed at Ron's current attire. "Really, Ron? Really? Didn't you pack any pajamas?"

"Oh." Ron laughed nervously as he looked down at his clothes. "Right. Right. I should have figured that out."

"Yeah. You should've." Monique pointed at the bathroom door. "You take first turn today. You obviously need it."

"Thanks, Monique." After spending five minutes untying himself from the sheet he had taken from the bed, he walked over to his suitcase and opened it. He filed through the clothes until he pulled out his signature red sweater, black undershirt, and cargo pants.

"Honestly, Ron?" Monique turned and stepped out of bed. "You must have packed something other than that."

"What?" Ron held up his clothes. "I've worn these things for years."

"You sure did." Monique stole the clothes from Ron's hand. "However, that was Kim was here. Kim's not here, that style is starting to get monotonous and old, and you're going to die in that stuff once you get under the sun of the California beach."  
Ron furrowed his brow. He looked down at his personal trend and raised an eyebrow. "But that's the Ron style." He held his hands out to Monique and offered her his broadest smile. "You can't mess with the Ron style. You can't just take away the Ronness."  
"Ronness, huh?" Monique juggled the clothes in her hand. "Tell you what, though, Monique rhymes with unique, and that's what I'm going to give you. Your own unique, brand new style."

"What?" Ron reached out and tried to grab the clothes from Monique, and he failed horribly. "But what am I going to wear, then? I can't just walk around in the same clothes as yesterday."

"Bite your tongue, boy. I never said that you were." Monique dumped Ron's clothes on the ground and pointed at the suitcase. "Certainly you must have some sort piece of clothing that isn't this worn out motif."

"Well," Ron fished inside of his suitcase, "I have a pair of swim trunks and some pajamas, but that's about it. Noone has really asked me to change my style before."

"That's because Kim never had the guts to tell you when things were getting old." Monique placed her hand on her chin and took her fashionista judgment pose. "Just put on the swim trunks and a pair of sandals for now. Wearing pajamas really isn't socially acceptable."

"And walking around without a shirt is?" Ron pulled out one of his red sweaters and one of his black shirts. "It's not like they clash colors or anything. Everything looks good with black, right?" He offered the two shirts pitifully.

"Just put them away, Ron." Monique waved her hand in the air. "Really, we're in the middle of California. It's really not all that weird for a guy to walk around without a shirt on."

"But wouldn't the store clerk say something about it?" Ron shook his head witlessly. "Or the guy at the front desk? Or other guests? Anybody?"

"Chill out, boy." Monique placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and smiled. "It's a beachfront Californian resort. You'd probably look weirder with a shirt than without it." Her eyes fell back onto the two tops that Ron had suggested. "Especially when the shirts in question are those two fashion nightmares."

"Hey. They're not that bad." Ron crossed his arms around his chest. "And I'm still a little unsure about walking outside without a shirt on."

"You walk around with a naked mole rat in your pocket, Ron." Monique gestured to Rufus. "I am completely sure you can get away with missing one piece of clothing."

"But that's different." Ron held his hands out, dropping his clothes, and started to laugh nervously again. "I mean, my little buddy, Rufus, over there keeps it real and looks cool in his nakedness." He dropped his hands, his mouth angled oddly. "I'd look funny walking out there without a shirt on."

"Strange how you didn't feel that way about Kim's suit." Monique smirked. "Tell you what. I'll make you a deal. You can go outside with a shirt on," she pointed to her own suitcase, "but you have to wear my clothes while doing so."

"Say what?" Ron looked over at Monique's suitcase. After a moment of gawking, he shook his head and stomped towards the bathroom. "Fine. I'll go outside without a shirt on." He sighed during his trek. "I'm just glad that Rufus isn't awake yet."

---

Ron and Monique walked through the Club Banana that was part of their hotel's bottom floor.

"Okay, Monique, I understand why I'm walking around in my swimsuit, but why are you?" Ron swallowed heavily. "I mean, if your parents found ou-"  
"Ron!" Monique turned to the blond boy and placed her hands on her hips. "When are you going to get it? Unless I'm walking around butt naked, I wouldn't expect to so much as turn and look at me in public." She used one of her hands to slide up and down her swimsuit. It was bubble blue and cut to accentuate her curves without revealing much of what was underneath. "And this is a one piece swimsuit. Probably the farthest thing you can get from being naked."

Rufus crawled out of Ron's pocket and up onto the naked shoulder. He stuck a pair of his claws and whistled at Monique.

"Rufus, stop it." Ron placed a hand over the mole rat's head. He turned back to Monique. "But still, why are you wearing that?"

"So we can go to the beach later." Monique gestured to the palmed rodent. "And really, according to Kim, before the whole junior prom business, you didn't mind acting like that to any girl you met."

"Well, I guess." Ron rubbed the back of his head with one hand and gestured awkwardly with the other. "But that's a little different. That was before me and Kim started going out and being an item really kind of takes away the idea of chasing girls." He scratched at his neck like he was looking for a collar. "Especially with the fact that Kim knows thirteen martial arts."

"Dang! I wonder where she found all the time to learn all that." Monique turned back to the racks and filed through the clothes. "However, Kim's not here. Even if she was, we established that that item has been thrown out of the window, boy." She looked at a shirt before putting it back on the rack. "Heck. You want to flirt with someone while I have my back turned, fine by me."  
"Flirt with someone while your back was turned?" Ron scratched the top of his head. "You make it sound like we were planning on meeting someone here."

Clucking his tongue, Rufus rubbed hisu chin and raised his eyebrow. "Kind of fishy. Ho-yeah."

"Really?" Monique looked at a couple more shirts, judging both as distasteful and putting them back. "I wasn't planning on meeting anyone here. Were you?"

"Monique, it's your family that brought me along to California. Who could I have possibly planned on meeting here?" Ron's jaw lowered slightly as he searched for words to express his feelings. "Even if I did have a who, how could I have arranged anything with them."

"I don't know. Didn't you get one of those Kimmunicator things before Kim left?" Monique walked over to another rack, and like a hawk, she snatched two pieces of clothes off the rack as her prey. "It doesn't matter. Let's just get you in these and see what happens."

Ron caught the clothes that had been thrown at him. "Wait, what are these?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Monique placed her hands on both of Ron's shoulders and turned him around. She pushed him and Rufus onward until they were near the changing rooms. "Now, go on. We'll see you in a minute or two." And so the search for a new outfit began.

Ron stood in a blue spandex shirt and a tight pair of black pants. He flexed his leg a few times, raising his eyebrow at the material. "I don't know, Monique. This feels both oddly familiar and a little uncomfortable."

"Yeah." Rufus chattered, taking hold of his chin. "Doesn't look look right. Hoo-hoo."

"I have to agree with the both of you." Monique shook her head. "It looks okay, but nothing spectacular or amazing after any fashion, and I guess it just doesn't agree with the California beaches, either."

The next outfit was a green t-shirt with white shorts. Ron was tugging the shorts down. "Um, yeah. I guess it's been a while since I've worn shorts. It's not exactly mission attire."

Rufus looked over at Monique and shrugged, humming his confusion.

"It's not exactly your color coding." Monique lifted a pair of black shorts. "Maybe you could try these on?"

"I thought we were steering away from black." Ron rubbed the back of his head. "Isn't it bad to wear that sort of stuff on a beach."

"It was a suggestion." Monique flipped the pants over her shoulder. "We're going for a set of clothes that you can just walk around town in. Not on the beach."

"But you said we were going to the beach after this." Ron motioned to the pile Monique had picked out. "What all of this is beachwear?"

"None of it." Monique smirked. "And that's why you're wearing your swimsuit under those clothes." She made a shooing motion. "Now, go on. You have a few more outfits to try."

Of course, to Monique, or almost any girl for that matter, a few outfits translates into quite a few outfits. Ron had to try every color of the rainbow on that was in the store, and there still wasn't a consensus after most of them.

While Ron was in the changing room, Monique turned her head to Rufus and sighed. "Why can't he just look good in something without complaining about it?"

"Who looks good in what?"

"Wha-" Monique turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Bonnie?"

"Yeah, what of it, loser?" The tanned cheerleader placed her hands on her hips. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Summer school out already, girl?" Monique stretched her arm in the air and groaned slightly. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I wouldn't have expected you to expect anything." Bonnie pointed towards the men's changing room. "Now who the heck are you talking about?"

"Look, girl, before you start yammering on about whatever superior chat you have inside of your head, I'm going to tell you to chill." Monique held her hands up reproachfully. "Seriously, we're not in high school anymore. There isn't a single person out here who should know, so quit acting like there's somebody to impress."  
"Looks like somebody finally decided to grow a backbone." Bonnie smirked down at the black girl. "Probably thanks to Kimmie finally deciding to move away and take her shadow with her."

"Hey, quit tripping." Monique furled a fist. "I mean, look, Kim's gone, sure. But that doesn't give you the right to act like you're the queen of everything. Heck! Soon as we get to college, we'll probably never talk to each other again."

"I'd have never needed to go to college, if it weren't for the fact that Junior decided to be a jerk and move out." Bonnie gagged at the name. "Really, he moved out on me? Me!"

"Great, so you're crabby about your BF going away." Monique span a sarcastic finger in the air. "And you know, you're the only one that's happened to all summer." She loojed down at Rufus.

"Yeah." Rufus shared rolled eyes with the fashionista. "Only one. Heh Heh."

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie stabbed her finger towards the mens changing room. "And who the heck is in there?" Her eyes moved over to the naked mole rat. "Wait! Now you're-"

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Ron walked over to the two. He was dressed in a golden shirt with a pair of black pants. A black bowtie sat neatly at his collar. "You know, Monique, I still don't think this is beachwear."

"Oh, come on. Not two lo-" Bonnie's eyes grew wide as she looked at Ron in his current attire.

"Hey, Bonnie." Ron waved at the second girl. "When did you get here?"

"Uhhh....." Bonnie's jaw dropped slightly.

"Look, Bonnie, I know things must be kind of rough, what with Senor Senior Junior going away and all that." Ron placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "He's not a bad guy. Well, yes, he's a villain, but he's not a bad bad guy. It's just that he would more likely make out with a mirror than with a girl."

Bonnie still didn't say anything.

"Okay..." Ron waved his hand in front of Bonnie's face. "Hello, everything okay in there."

"It's okay, Ron. Just go get changed back into your swimsuit." Monique stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "We'll take that outfit for maybe something a little later this week, but for everyday clothes, we'll just get you a few pairs of white shorts and some black. We'll get you seven shirts of different colors to work with the week, and you can mix and match for each day of the week."

"Yeah." Rufus crawled up onto Monique's shoulder. "Looks good. Looks good."

"All right." Ron turned around and walked towards the changing rooms.

Monique nodded after the blond boy. After he had entered the changing room, she leaned towards Bonnie. "Okay, girl, you can pull that tongue of yours back into your head."

"Excuse me." Bonnie turned towards Monique, shaking her head. "You think that I'd actually be drooling over that dork?" She cast her eyes in both directions. "By the way, what happened to him? Was he always like that?"

"I know. I've been jellin' about his metabolism for the longest time." Monique crossed her arms. "Can you believe he gets those muscles from eating fast food and watching ninja movies all day?"

"That is so unfair." Bonnie pouted. "However, gold really does look good on him. I still can't believe that he wore that same outfit, even when Kim changed styles."

"Girl, Kim is the past, and Ron has a bright future before him." Monique turned her gaze to Bonnie. "By the way, what are you doing here in this hotel?"

"College trip." Bonnie moaned. "Of course, it's with my older sisters. My parents are just too stinking busy to do anything with me."

"Connie and Lonnie, huh?" Monique pushed Bonnie away. "Then you better get going before they come hunting after you for like the vultures they are."

"Fine." Bonnie walked off. "Hope I don't see you later, loser."

"Hey, where's Bonnie going?" Ron tipped his head in curiosity as he watched the brunette walk off. "Kind of strange that she happened to be going on the hotel as us."

"Ew. Connie and Lonnie." Rufus hopped over to Ron's shoulder and stuck out his tongue. "Big jerks."

"Yeah. She's here with her jerky sisters." Monique shrugged. "But let's get you checked out." She walked over to the front desk.

"You mean that you actually have the money to buy all this stuff." Ron looked at the clothes he picked up. "I mean, this is Club Banana."

"Nuh-uh. Don't you dare try to pull that trick, Mr. Naco Check." Monique held a knowing finger towards Ron. "You did bring a credit card, right?"

"Well, a debit card." Ron walked after Monique. "However, my parents keep telling me that I shouldn't rely on the naco money so much."

Monique raised an eyebrow. "Ron, if Bonnie knew you still got an annual check, she'd be waiting outside of our room with a collar and leash on."

"Hoo-hoo. Creepy." Rufus clicked his tongue, his eyes growing wide.

---

Monique held a frisbee high in the air as she, Ron, and Rufus stood on the beach. "Okay, Ron, you ready for a long toss?"

"Okay, Monique." Ron readied his feet to run. "They should let girls on the football team, though. You have a killer throwing arm."

"Yeah. Long toss. Long toss." Rufus chirped as he hopped in the sand near Ron's feet.

"Oh, you're going to see how good a throwing arm I have." Monique pulled the frisbee behind herself. "Ready..." Her brow furrowed. "Set..." Her smile widened. "Go!" She launched the frisbee into the air.

Ron laughed as he watched the frisbee fly over his head at a good twenty feet or so in the air. He turned and ran after it, Rufus at his heels.

Monique watched the boy and his naked mole rat run. "Ron, look out!"

"What are you talking about, Monique?" Ron turned his head to look back at his friend. "We're practically the only ones out h-AYE!" Not looking where he was going, he trip in a hole in the sand and fell over, using his hands to break his fall.

"Oh crap!" Monique ran across the sand.

"Wuh-oh!" Ron scrambled over and hid in Ron's pocket.

"What, I'm all right." Ron scraped some sand off of his tongue. "Well, I'm probably going to be tasting sand for the next three meals, but that's about it."

"Use your eyes, Ron." Monique palmed her face. "Or for that matter, just stand up."

"Oh, come on. Everything's f-" Ron felt something squishing beneath his hand. He swallowed before turning to look around. "Pale skin, black hair, green and black bikini."

Shego glared up at Ron from her bathing towel. "Stoppable!"

"Holy cow!" Ron leapt to his feet and sped down the sand past Monique, bullets of green fire following him.

Monique stopped in her tracks and ran after Ron. "Well, this is a productive day, wouldn't you say so?"

Ron gawked at Monique. "Since when did you become nuts!"

---

Okay, one thing I need to make perfectly clear to people: I don't write sex. Suggestive humor, breast jokes, walking in on a girl in the bathroom, immature humor in general, I will do, but no sex.

Speaking of breast jokes, am I the only one who raised an eyebrow at Kim's breasts. I mean, sure, it would be one thing if she were flat-chested, but her boobs are concave on both the top and bottom. Except for maybe one or two nameless cheerleaders, all the rest of the female characters have full, rounded breasts. Seriously, what's up with that?

Anyways, let's see what we're looking at. Three girls are here, two to go. Oh, just when will they appear in the next seven chapters? Stay tuned to find out, and please enjoy and review.


	4. Red Means Stop Green Means Go

Well, maybe things got off on the wrong foot at the end of the last chapter. Maybe we should be a little more flirtatious with Ron today, don't you think.

Chapter 4

Red Means Stop, Green Means Go

"Um, Monique, I'm not sure I like this outfit that much." Ron looked down at his dark green shirt and black shorts. "Well, it's nice. I just don't know. It feels a little strange."

"That's because you've been wearing that same outfit much too long for your own good." Monique looked up from pulling on her boot. "I admit, it's not a worldwide sensation, but it's refreshing from what you have been wearing."

"I still don't get what was wrong with red and black with cargo pants." Ron crossed his arms. "It's my style."

"Wrong. It was your style in high school. Your style when you were with Kim." Monique smiled as she stood up. "You know what they say: new clothes give you a fresh start."

Rufus teasingly picked at Ron's shirt, chuckling. "Fresh."

"I thought that applied to being a new man," Ron pulled on his new shirt and raised an eyebrow at it, "not looking like a salad."

"Hey. Hey! HEY!" Monique frowned, shaking her head in annoyance. "That isn't lettuce green, spinach green, or cabbage green. That is harlequin!"

"Harle-what?" Ron's eyes widened as he stared at the shirt. "Is that some sort of brand that Club Banana sells from or something?"

"No. It's a type of green." Monique walked pointed at the shirt and smiled. "And it's not a very common green, either. Turns out that most people don't realize that it's a color, so only exclusive shoppers ever even own a piece of it. Consider yourself lucky."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "If I'm so lucky, then why didn't you get one?"

"Yeah." Rufus's whiskers twitched. "Why?"

"First, it's a boy's shirt. Second, it clashes with my eyes." Monique placed her hands on her hips and smiled. "But it contrasts with your hair just right. Stylish, without ant of that crazy supermodel idiocy. Really, nothing spoils a style faster than a big ego."

"Unless the ego compliments the outfit." Ron slicked back his hair. "Remember when I had the whole Le Goo thing going for me?"

"Le Goo?" Monique blinked a few times, holding her cheek. "I'm afraid that I didn't see you with that style. What was it like?"

"Well, all the girls were checking out the Ron way back then." Ron laughed nervously. "Of course, it's only a French product, and the attention kind of went to my head."  
"Ron went lolo." Rufus span a finger beside his head. "Really lolo."

"Interesting." Monique grinned slyly. "I might just have to look into this Le Goo stuff."

"I don't know. I don't really pin you as the hair gel type." Ron scratched his head. "Maybe hair spray, but your hair is just too puffy and voluminous to have ever had gel in it at any time."

"That's not what I was talking about." Monique walked towards the door. "Come on. We're not going to just spend all day sitting around and watching TV. Let's go."

"All right." Ron looked down at his shirt and shorts. "However, I'm still not sure if I want to go out in this. It just doesn't feel right."

Monique rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "That's because you think Kim would disapprove. You aren't thinking for yourself, and that's what's sad about the whole thing." She grabbed Ron by the wrist and began dragging him. "Now, come on. There is nobody you know out there, so you don't need to worry about anyone judging you."

"That's what you said yesterday, and we ended up meeting Bonnie and Shego." Ron turned his head and whistled. "Rufus. Looks like it's time to go."

Rufus studied the two for a moment. Soon, he apparently judged it was best not to meddle in the affairs of humans, as he scamped over to the couch, jumped up, landed on the remote, used it to surf onto the middle couch cushion, and flipped the device up into his hands. As the TV turned on, he laid back and sighed in content.

"Okay." Ron raised an eyebrow. "I guess you can stay here. Just don't go too crazy with the room service. Remember, it is on Monique's parents' tab."

"Gotcha!" Rufus winked after his friend.  
"Alright. You said goodbye. Now it's time to get out of the room and start a new day." Monique opened the door as she dragged her blond friend. "You pretty much slept through most of the morning."

"Like you didn't?" Ron closed the door behind them. "Look, Monique. I'm coming. I'm coming! You don't have to drag me."

"Fine." Monique let go of Ron's wrist and walked on. "I'm trusting you."

"I thought you could tell when someone was lying." Ron followed Monique into the elevator, laughing nervously. "Not like I was lying. See? I'm following you."  
"Ron, my grandma could tell when you're lying, and she's deaf." Monique smirked as the elevator went down. "You're way too honest for your own good. It's going to get you into trouble one day."

"What sort of trouble?" Ron watched as the doors of the elevator opened. "I thought you were inferring that I wouldn't get into anymore trouble."

"When did I infer that?" Monique giggled impishly as she walked out of the elevator. "I just inferred that things were going to change after Kim left. I mean, we changed your outfit, and we've changed location, but Shego did chase us all around the beach yesterday. That happened when Kim was still here."

"Okay. I admit that that's true." Ron walked along the wide hall until they were in the lobby. "Would have expected that we'd meet Shego and Bonnie in one day, and that's right after we arrived."

Monique smiled. "No. I guess noone would have guessed it would have happened." She walked away from Ron. "Now, I'm afraid they didn't have any open appointments for men in the spa today, so I'll be seeing you later."

"What!?" Ron's jaw dropped. "The spa?"

"Yeah." Monique smiled and waved back at him. "See ya."

Ron just stood there, watching the fashionista walked off. After a minute, he dropped his hands. "That's it? You actually dragged me all the way down here just to tell me we're not even going to spend the day with each other." He waited there for a moment. When he didn't get an answer, he rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on!" He turned around and began to walk off. Suddenly, though, he bumped into something and fell backwards.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Hey. Sorry about that." Ron shook his head as he sat up. "But there's no need to get violent about anything. It was an honest mista-" Ron's eyes grew wide "Shego!"

"Yeah. It's me." Shego's hands lit up green. "What of it!"

"Nothing. Nothing." Ron held his hands up defensively and offered a sheepish smile. "Sorry about yesterday, too. I didn't think you'd be here."

"Oh, so you just fall over and let your hands drop on girls' breasts all the time?" Shego raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?"

"What? Wait! No!" Ron shielded his head with his hands. "I really didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. I swear."

A somewhat evil chuckle filled the lobby as Shego covered her mouth. "Really, Stoppable, it's you. I think I'd be more surprised if you claimed to have done it on purpose than believe that it was an accident. You have to be the most accident-prone person I know."

"Gee. You don't have to rub it in." Ron frowned slightly. "I mean, at least I'm not like Drakken. Is there anything that that guy touched that didn't explode."

"Well, there wasn't anything that he touched that didn't have a self-destruct button on it." Shego leaned against a nearby couch. "Except that stupid flower of his. I'm still trying to figure out how he got it to grow out of the back of his head."

"Hey, speaking of Drakken, I recently read that you and him split not too long ago." Ron stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I mean, I don't want to get personal or anything, but what happened?"

"Eh, the basic stuff." Shego's eyes widened as she saw Ron's attire. She stood up straight and held her chin. "Well, well, well, Stoppable. When did you get taste?"

"Taste, er, what do you mean?" Ron looked down at his clothes and Shego's to see that she was wearing a dark green tube top with black jeans. Turning his gaze back to himself, he took hold of his shirt and gestured to it, smiling wryly. "Oh, this, it's just something that-"

"Harlequin, right?" Shego leaned towards Ron, examining the shirt. "You don't get to see that color very often, and I've been taking all the time in the world to see where they keep it." She pointed at her own shirt. "As you can see, I wear a lot of emerald. It's not as drab as forest green, thank heavens, but there's something about harlequin which just really lifts the spirits, you know."

"It's just a shirt that me and Monique picked up at the local Club Banana." Ron pointed down the hall. "It's somewhere in here. I'm not really good with the directions thing, but it's in there."

"Club Banana, huh?" Shego shook her head. "You shop at that ripoff junction? I'm more of a Smarty Mart shopper myself."

"Smarty Mart? Really? That's where I do all of my shopping, too." Ron paused, gesturing back to his shirt. "Well, usually, that is. Thing is, Monique thought I should change my style, and Club Banana was the closest clothes center."

"Monique. Monique. Who the heck is Monique?" Shego looked around. "And where's Princess? Don't you guys typically spend every waking minute with each other?"

"I could ask the same about you and Drakken, but we both know what happened there." Ron leaned back against the couch and sighed. "Kim? Well, I don't really like to talk about it."

"Oh, come on. You're acting like she died of something." Shego laughed. "And we both know that that annoying redhead probably could be glued to a time bomb on the ocean floor and still manage to live through it. I mean, she was so lucky, she'd probably have punched in the complete, opposite direction of Drakken and still managed to punch a tooth out of his jaw."

"She didn't die." Ron shrugged, a severe grimace appearing on his face. "She just sort of left. You know, decided she wanted to go to college in France and just decided to leave me behind."

"Interesting." Shego leered as she rubbed her chin. "Little Princess Goody-Two-Shoes actually went and dumped her boyfriend?" She smacked Ron sharply on the shoulder. "I mean, it's not like you're a fashion model or a millionaire or some sort of stud, but you two really seemed to have something going for yourselves."

"That's what I thought, too." Ron frowned and crossed his arms. "Well, the psychiatrist said we were just trying to live life like a fairytale, but Kim pretty much said that she didn't think that she could keep up a long distance relationship."

She did, huh?" Shego raised an eyebrow. "Well, here's a tip, Stoppable: A girl saying that might as well be saying that she loves you like a brother or that she thinks you guys can still be friends." She turned towards Ron and pointed at him. "You weren't trying to be forward with any sort of marriage proposal or anything, were you?"

"What brought that question up?" Ron shook his head. "I mean, we were dating, and we just got out of high school, but I think it was going to be a while before we tried anything like that."  
"Maybe the psychologist was right." Shego popped her lips. "So who's this Monique girl?"

"She's another friend." Ron smiled. "Said she'd bring me out here to forget about Kim." He jokingly pointed at Shego. "You should know her. She was the one with me and Rufus, when you were chasing us yesterday."

"Ah. That girl." Shego looked up at the ceiling of the hotel lobby. "You want to go get an ice cream or something?"

"What?" Ron jumped back slightly.

"Stoppable, it's a hot day in California, and people might get the wrong impression, if just see us standing here together." Shego turned and walked off. "Do whatever you want, but I'm walking into town to get an ice cream."

"Hey, wait up!" Ron ran after the green-skinned femme fatale. "I didn't say no."

---

Monique sighed as she settled into her mud bath. "Now this is what I'm talking about. If I didn't bring Ron along, I would have preferred starting my week like this."

"So we meet again."

Turning her head, the only part of her body that wasn't submerged in mud, Monique spied noone other than Bonnie. "You following me or something, girl."

"Not even. I got here first." Bonnie frowned. "Besides, why would I be following a loser like you? It'd compromise my image."

"Girl, what image?" Monique gestured by flipping her head. "Really, we're alone, in a med bath room, in middle of a hotel that's three states away from anyone we should know besides our families and Ron. What image do you need to keep up?"

"You mean aside from the fact that my sisters could walk in at any minute?" Bonnie looked around. "I swear, for not liking me very much, they seem to like following me everywhere."

"Now that is just wrong." Monique shook her head in disapproval. "My parents haven't so much as said two words to me since we arrived here, so why in the world would your sisters care?"

"So they can antagonize me." Bonnie growled, lowering her head towards the mud. "Really, one trip on my own. Is that so much to ask?" She cast a sidelong glance at Monique. "However, seeing how as I'm not going to get rid of my sisters anytime soon, I would like it if you didn't speak to me."

"If that's what you want." Monique leaned her head back and closed her eyes. It seemed as though things were going to be quiet, but after a few minutes, she opened one eye and smiled impishly. "Just so I know, how long have you been crushing on Ron?"

"What?" Bonnie's head jerked up. "What makes you think that I'd have a crush on him."

"Girl, it's been in your eyes since I moved to Middleton, and I'm betting you've had it a lot longer than that." Monique tilted her own head forward. "I mean, it wasn't that hard to figure out. As soon as anything went right for that boy, and he got popularity out of it, you were clinging onto him like velcro to wool in a dryer."

Bonnie frowned, but the blush was evident. "So I like popular guys. What can I say? I'm a popular girl."

"Mm-hm, like Hirotaka?" Monique's grin grew. "Of course, wasn't that also at the same time that Ron wasn't in Middleton?"

"Why do you keep brining up Ron?"

"Because you obviously have something going for him girl. I don't know why you never went for it."

Bonnie's eyes shifted to both sides. Her face was pink, but her brow and eyes were dead serious. "If you'll quit pestering me about it, I'll tell you. But then you have to leave me in peace."

"All right. I got it." Monique raised a finger out of the mud and placed it on her lips. "You can trust me. I know how to keep a secret."

"Okay. But you promised. Keep that in mind, or things are going to get very ugly for you." Bonnie took a deep breath. "It was in fourth grade. Popularity only seemed to amount to something in the eyes of my sister and father, so I still tried to be popular, but you know that doesn't really count for much in grade school."

"If popularity counted in grade school, they'd have all twelve grades in the same building." Monique drew in the mud with one of her fingers. "But keep going."

"Okay. Now, I'm not saying it was a crush crush or anything." Bonnie's face turned a little redder. "It was just seeing him. He'd be picked on by everybody, but he had to have been the same happy-go-lucky guy. Completely free from care, worry, or responsibility. Even when Kim got upset at him and hit him, like grade schoolers will do, he'd always forgive her on the spot, even when she didn't ask to be forgiven. I guess I was jealous that anyone could be so stupidly carefree."

"There is a lot to admire in that boy." Monique smirked. "I'm surprised that more boys weren't jellin' is style."

"Well, you could have bet money that I was jealous of Kim." Bonnie sneered. "Everyday, Ron acted like her little lapdog. He'd follow her everywhere. Only talk to her. It was sickening."

"So now that Kim is gone?"

"I don't know." Bonnie leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "I told you my story. Now, leave me alone."

"All right. Fair enough." Monique followed Bonnie's lead, dipping her hand back beneath the mud.

---

Ron laughed as he waved his chocolate ice cream around. "You know, it's a little funny to think about the fact that we worked so close to each other, yet we never really took the time to talk."

"No kidding." Shego dipped her finger into her soupy sundae and stirred it around. "I mean, the only two times we could have, we might as well have been drunk with serious mental problems. You nearly tried to kill me when we were taking over the world."

"Yeah. No offense, but you kind of freaked me out when you were good, too." Ron shuddered. "You and Barkin? Not the best couple I've ever seen."

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Shego shuddered harder. "I mean, is that guy nuts or what? I don't know how messed up my brain got from that moralizing machine, but I really don't want to know what got me dating that guy."

"Speaking of guys you went out with," Ron cringed slightly, "and I'm not trying to sound snoopy, but what happened between you and Drakken? Must have been big to make magazines."  
"Not really." Shego licked the ice cream off of her finger and smirked. "You see, it's something that had been going on ever since we were villains. Sure, I was the one who always fought Kim hand-to-hand, but who did the newspapers advertise? Dr. Velcro Boots. Do you know how annoying it was to work for him. The guy could make doom machines in a couple of hours, but it would take him days to tie his shoes or fix a squeaky faucet. If it wasn't for the paycheck, I wouldn't have been with him for more than a year."

"And the whole being a couple thing?" Ron swirled his hands around each other. "I saw the TV special, so what happened?"

"Fame went to Drakken's head. Soon as he became an established governmental scientist, it wasn't long before girls were flocking towards him." Shego chuckled. "We weren't really even together. It was all that stupid flower's idea. There was no breakup. I just decided I was tired of sitting in Drakken's shadow while he was having online makeout sessions with female scientists." She shrugged. "Of course, no accounting for taste. He fell in love with DNAmy, after all."

"Augh!" Ron slammed both of his hands over his face.

"What?"

"I did not need that mental image." Ron pulled his hands away. "Can you just imagine they're kids."

"It's a nightmare I have weekly." Shego pointed at Ron. "So what about you and Kimmie? Quite the heartbreaker, I presume."

"Well, it was a tough pill to swallow." Ron rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, we've been best friends since kindergarten, so it would have hurt whether we had been going out or not. I guess she just wanted that clean slate feeling when she went to France." He sniffed and puffed out his chest. "I admit, I took it hard, but I need to suck it up. I can't just weigh down Kim, if she doesn't want me to."

"Weigh her down?" Shego dropped her head and sighed. "Have sidekicks really gone out of style that badly."

"I think so." Ron bit off the top of his ice cream. "All you see in movies these days are teams of four and soloists."

"Where did the magic of being a second banana go?" Shego picked up her sundae and gulped it down. When she placed the bowl down, she swiped the sides with her finger. "You know, not a single person walking down this street has so much as given us a double take. You wouldn't think we'd have been forgotten this quickly."

"As if Kim leaving didn't depress me enough. I spent a whole week swallowing down Mexican food." Ron stared at his cone before stuffing it all in his mouth. He chewed forlornly, apparently immune to brain freeze.

The two went quiet as the ice cream was finished off. Soon, though, Shego smirked at Ron and giggled.

"What?" Ron raised an eyebrow at Shego. "What is it? Don't just laugh at me."

"Oh, you just have a little something on your face." Shego opened her mouth to let the laugh out. "I don't know why, I just find it amusing."

"I got ice cream on my face?" Ron wiped his hands around his mouth. "I don't feel anything."  
"No. It's on your cheek. It probably splattered there when you hit your head with your cone." Shego reached over. "Don't bother looking for it. I'll take care of it." She swiped the streak of brown off of his cheek and stuck the finger in her mouth."  
Ron fell silent as he turned away from Shego.

The green-skinned woman blushed as she realized what she had done. "Um, that was..."

"That was a little awkward." Ron scratched the back of his head."

"Yeah. Awkward." Shego popped her lips as she looked away. "Want to forget this ever happened and waste three hours playing uselessly violent games at an arcade."

"Sounds good." Ron stood up and walked alongside Shego, neither of them really looking at each other.

---

Bonnie glared at Monique as she laid on the massage table opposite of her. "What the heck? Did I get listed for all the same sessions as you?"

"Not all of them." Monique sort of melted into the table as the masseur did his business. "You only had me in with you during the mud baths, the aromatherapy, and now, and I stayed quiet during the whole aromatherapy."  
"And now you've decided to talk?" Bonnie rolled her eyes as her masseur worked with her neck. "Might I ask why?"

"Just curious as to why you didn't try harder for Ron during that whole Homecoming affair." Monique smirked. "I could see you were wanting him, girl. You just gave up, when he chose Kim."

"Didn't I already get it through your head that Kim always had him." Bonnie furrowed her brow. "Always."

"She doesn't now." Monique raised an eyebrow. "And he's a good dude. Really polite, knows his wrestling, could cook tables around those guys on the cooking channel, knows his kung fu, and is really good with kids."

"So why don't date him, then, if he's so great?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well, there are a few things that I'm not telling you." Monique shrugged along with her massage. "For example, Ron is sitting fat and happy on a couple hundred million dollars."

"Say what?" Bonnie jumped up from her table, startling her masseur.

"Yeah. Ron's been getting those naco checks for the last few years and has been using them a bit more discreetly." Monique raised a finger to her lips. "But if you mention it to him, don't tell him that I told you."

"But... but..." Bonnie grabbed her hair. "Oh, for heaven's sakes, how am I going to relax with my massage, if you keep winding me up like this?"

"I don't know, but I'm done." Monique raised her swimsuit-clad body from the table and stretched. "I mean, what do I have to worry about?" She turned and walked towards the changing rooms. "I slept in the same as him in the honeymoon suite last night."

"What?" Bonnie stomped after the fashionista. "Monique, we can talk about this, right?"

Monique, however, had actually hid herself behind a curtain. After Bonnie had passed her, she snuck back out and walked over to the masseurs. "Excuse me. Do you, by chance, carry Le Goo in this spa?"

"Le Goo?" The muscular female masseur raised an eyebrow at the shorter girl. "We do, but it is a man's hair care product."

"I know." Monique smirked, placing her hands in her hips. "I know."

---

Ron and Shego walked into the lobby of the hotel.

"I never really took you for the DDR type, Ron." Shego laughed. "Of course, all you did was play the easy levels."

"Well, excuse me, Ms. I-made-top-score-on-every-fighting-game-in-the-joint, but I don't get to visit arcades all that often." Ron pointed to himself with his thumbs. "Besides, give me some props. That was only my second time playing that game."

"I guess I can't judge to terribly hard on that." Shego leaned against the wall. "I mean, with as clumsy as you are, I'm surprised that you stayed on the board."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"No. Not really." Shego smiled warmly. "I actually found the whole experience to be fun."  
"Fun?" Ron blushed lightly. He rubbed the back of his head. "Fun, huh? Say... you wouldn't consider that a... date, would you?"

"A date?" Shego was silent for a moment. With forced laughter, she waved the comment off. "No. No! Not a date."

"Of course not!" Ron laughed nervously. "I have no idea what I was thinking. A date? Really. I'm underaged here, but am I drunk?"

"I don't know, but I'm the one who's supposed to be breaking the law here." Shego clamped her teeth together as she spoke. "If anything, that was a little 'let's be friends' introductory meeting."

"Makes sense. Makes a whole lot more sense than a date." Ron bopped himself on the head. "I really don't know what I was thinking."

"Well, I know what I'm thinking." Shego placed a hand on her stomach. "We skipped lunch for ice cream, wasted an afternoon playing video games, and I am starving." She walked off. "See ya. I have to see if I can find a place for dinner that isn't completely booked."

"Yeah. See ya." Ron leaned on the wall where Shego had been, watching said woman walk off. He just waited there patiently for several minutes, wondering what he should do.

"Hey, Ron."

Ron turned around to see Monique. "Hey, that spa session take a little long?"

"Just a little." Monique smiled at Ron. "So what did you today."

Blushing, Ron looked away. "Not much. Just being Ron."

"Mm-hm." Monique raised a eyebrow and nodded. "Well, if you're done showing yourself off to the world, you want to go grab something to eat."  
"Sure thing." Ron stopped before he took so much as a step. "Wait. We should probably go see about Rufus. He's still up in the room."

"Fair enough." Monique held up a small white bag. "I needed to drop this off, anyways."

"What is that?"

"Oh, you know. Spa stuff." Monique swung the bag around one finger. "Bubble bath. Scented oils. Hair care products. Those sorts of things."

"Why not just buy a spa kit." Ron walked alongside Monique. "That's what my mom always does when she goes to the spa."

"I didn't feel like it, Mr. Moneybags." Monique leaned towards Ron. "Your breath smells like ice cream."

---

Okay, yeah. Someone want to tell me how it is that this pun has evaded everyone for so long? Really, Ron Stoppable's signature shirt is bright red, making it his signature color, despite Kim having red hair, and I'm pretty sure everyone knows why Shego's key color is green.

Anyways, yeah, more Shego and more Bonnie. Don't worry, the next chapter will introduce a new girl. I just thought that I didn't give a suitable amount of time to either of them in the last one. Of course, Monique is probably going to have the most screen time, even if the ultimate pairing might be something completely different. That's why she's one of the classifying characters for the story.

Am I doing all right? I mean, I hope everybody's enjoying the story. That's why I like reviews, so I know if people are liking the story or not. It's a little hard to know what people are thinking, especially over the web, unless they tell me.

Please, enjoy and review.

P.S. Yes, Shego shops Smarty Mart. It was in the episode Rock-a-bye Rufus that this fact was confirmed.


	5. Take Responsibility, Ron

Like I promised, it's time to bring in a new girl. Who could it be? Who could it be? Why am I building up tension? Let's just get on with the story.

Chapter 5

Take Responsibility, Ron

Ron's eyes shot open in the morning light. Instead of being groggy, though, they were darting around the room. He sat up slowly, making no quick or unnecessary movements. "Monique."

The dark-skinned girl jostled a little on her end of the bed, but that was the entire extent of her reaction.

"Monique." Ron's voice was low and soft, but urgent. His eyes were scanning the room from end to end. "Monique, I think someone else is in here."  
"Don't pester me." Monique moaned as she rolled over. "It's the morning, and you should know that I'm not a morning person. I've worked late nights and spent days in school, but I hate the early morning."

"Aren't you listening to me, Monique?" Ron edged down the bed at an achingly slow pace. "I think there's someone else in here. My ninja senses tell me so."

"Ninja senses?" Monique sat up, half of her hair sticking straight up in a horrible case of bedhead. "Since when do you have ninja senses? What the heck are ninja senses?"

"That doesn't matter." Ron placed a finger to his lips. "It was the best name I could come up with on the spot, okay? But I swear that I'm sure someone else is in here with us."

"Yeah. And that person is Rufus." Monique flopped back on the bed. "Seriously, Ron, who would take the time to sneak in here? Not even my parents would do that, so quit paranoid."

"I meant besides Rufus." Ron was close enough to touch Monique. He shook her gently. "Monique this could be serious."

"You're annoying me, Ron." Monique sat up and glared at Ron. "I don't care if you touch me, or sleep this close or anything like that, if that's what you're trying to trick me into. You can just sleep there. I, on the other hand, need ten hours before I function correctly. If someone's not in here, I swear I'm go-"

A figure swung down and hung from the bed's roof by her feet. Her black hair stayed in place, despite gravity, and she was dressed in nothing but black. "Konichiwa, Ron-san."

"Yori!" Ron jumped back, landing on the head of the bed. He was shaking as he stared at his old ninja associate. "Yori, what are you doing here?"

"There are many reasons why I am here, Ron-san." Yori flipped down from the top of the bed and landed on her feet. She stood up and turned towards the bed. "My apologies for awaking you, but I had to find you after I heard that you and Kim, um... I believe you Americans call it 'split up'. There are so many things we need to discuss."

"You're the reason I'm up at six in the morning." Monique flipped the covers off of herself and turned to get out of bed.

"My apologies, miss." Yori bowed to Monique. "Are you now Ron-san's intended, after Kim-san has left his side. I did not realize. Otherwise, I would have been more polite with my entry."

"Yeah, yeah, manners are fine and all that." Monique, her eyes bloodshot, grabbed Yori by the hair and turned to the door. "What's polite is not sneaking into a person's room. What's even more polite is not waking someone up when they're on vacation."

"Um, Monique." Ron stepped down from the head of the bed. "Don't you think that's just a little rough?"

"Not at all." Monique tightened her grip on the struggling ninja girl. "I nearly had the police on me back in Middleton for owning firearms to shoot at the sun with, whenever it decided to wake me up with it's light." She used her free hand to point at Yori. "Really, this girl is just lucky that I don't have my handy club banana-sanctioned rifle, or her head would have been blown off by now." She glared down at the struggling Yori as she ripped the door open. "Now, get out of here, before I decide to get really mad." She pulled the girl forward and kicked her out of the door.

"I really don't think you needed to do that, Monique." Ron laughed nervously as he walked around to the far side of the bed. "I mean, Yori would never attack us, and she's a really nice girl."

"Shut up, unless you want to join her." Monique slipped back into bed and under the covers. "I'm not to be woken up before eight thirty, got it."

"Fine. Fine." Ron he;d his hands up defensively. "Sleep tight, Monique."

Monique only grumbled as she rolled over in bed.

---

"Hey, look, I really want to apologize about earlier." Monique rubbed the back of her head as she flashed a smile at Yori. "I'm afraid I get a little cranky in the mornings."

"It is all right, Monique-san." Yori rubbed the top of her head, though. "It does pain me, still, but it is my fault for sneaking into your room. I just needed to talk to Ron as soon as possible."

"Well, I know this little cafe just next door to the hotel" Monique held her hand out to Yori. "We could go there for breakfast."

"That sounds like a nice idea, Monique-san." Yori bowed instead of shaking Monique's hand. "It would be an honor to eat alongside Ron-san and his intended."

Ron exchanged sidelong glances with Rufus. "Is it just me, or did I just suddenly get left out of all conversation?"

"I don't know." Rufus's whiskers twitched as he shrugged at Ron.

The three humans walked, seeing how as the naked mole rat lets others do his walking, out of the hotel and to their left. They approached a small cafe with a giant croissant and a cinnamon roll acting as the sign. They entered and sat near the front window.

As they flipped their menus up, Monique smiled as she looked down at the listing. She seemed to be eying the desserts section, but her eyes were actually glued onto the ninja girl. She held the menu close enough to her face that it wasn't obvious.

After about ten minutes, an older waiter walked over to the group and leaned near the table. "May I take your orders, please."

"I do not wish for much." Yori lowered her menu and placed it on the table neatly. "Just a simple cup of tea."

"I think we'll have the cheese omelet and two cinnamon rolls." Ron looked down at Rufus. "That sounds right, doesn't it, Rufus?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh." Rufus nodded happily, throwing in a few more chirps. "Right!"

"Okay, then that is what we'll take." Ron smiled sheepishly up at the waiter. "Please."

Disgust was evident on the waiter's face as he looked down at Rufus. He decided to be turn to Monique for her order. "And you, young miss."

"I'll take a cup of espresso and a mushroom omelet. Be easy on the foam on the coffee, and make sure you're using enough butter in that omelet, along with a few chopped onions."

"Very good, miss." The waiter stood up and walked off.

"So, Yori." Monique slammed her menu on the table and slid it to the center. "What exactly is it that you needed to speak with Ron so urgently about?"

"Oh, yes. It is very important indeed." Yori turned from Monique to Ron. "First of all, where is young Hana-chan? It is important that she is watched appropriately."

"Look. I know. I know. Hana is a force of great potential power, and she's fine." Ron pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "She's at home with my parents. I know they don't pay a whole lot of attention to me, but it's rare that my mother ever lets Hana out of her sight. Besides, even if they were attacked, I saw Hana beat the brains out of Monkey Fist with my own eyes. She is completely and totally safe. The only way she could possibly be safer is if Kim was standing by her side."

"You hold a great deal of pride and respect for Kim-san, Ron-san." Yori folded her hands together and placed them on the table. "This is why I am so worried that Kim has left you."

"What? Oh, that." Ron scratched the side of his head. "There's nothing to worry about, Yori. Kim and I broke up over a very understandable reason."

"Mm-hmm. Really understandable." Monique smirked at Ron. "That's what I saw when we spent most of last week in a Bueno Nacho."

"You know what I mean, Monique. It's eventually understandable, and it's not like we're talking about something completely preposterous." Ron turned back to Yori, using his hands to gesture as he spoke. "You see, Kim is going to college over in Europe. In France, even. The thing is, she's can do anything, but some things, like keeping a long distance relationship, are tough for even her. We just broke up, so things could be more comfortable for her."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh." Rufus gave Yori an A-OK. "Understandable."

"That is not what concerns me, Ron-san." Yori narrowed her eyes at the blond boy. "What concerns me is that you are not going to take things seriously anymore. You relied quite a bit on Kim-san's power, and not enough on your own."

"Yeah, Ron. I'll take your side of the argument, but she's got you nailed with that point." Monique rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "You're not going to be stupid and go charging out on missions without Kim, are you?"

"Of course not." Ron shook his head. "I mean, seriously, Kim was the hero. I was the sidekick. I'm not the one who operated on the buttkick end of things." Ron mockingly performed a couple of karate chops in the air. "I mean, I could take on Gill. Monkey Fist was my arch enemy. The ninja monkeys and Fukushima were Monkey Fists lackeys, so I wouldn't have any real trouble with them. I could take on Drakken himself, but not Shego. Oh, but I did save the world from an alien invasion with only some help from Kim." He took hold of his chin and hummed merrily to himself. "Maybe I do have what it takes to be a hero."

"You very much do, Ron-san." Yori cast a violent glance at Monique. "The point I was trying to make is that you have relied on the power of others to assist you far longer than what would prove good for you. You are now one of the ten most powerful martial artists in the world, Ron-san. Things will very likely get tougher for you from here."

"I don't know." Monique pointed at Yori. "Really, the roughest thing Ron has had to put up with this summer is being dumped by Kim, and out of anybody, I think that you were the first one to come remotely close to attacking us."

"Need I apologize more for this morning, Monique-san?" Yori raised an eyebrow at the dark-skinned girl. "I have already told you that I did not mean to disturb your sleep."

"Girl, I need all the sleep I can get but that's not what I'm talking about." Monique waved her finger as though she were scolding Yori. "You snuck into our room without invitation of warning. That's really kind of suspicious in my book."

"Yes. I did mean to get to that." Yori leaned towards Monique. "Are you Ron-san's current intended?"

"Intended?" Monique leaned away as Yori leaned closer to her. "What, you mean like a GF or a fiancée or something like that?"

"That is exactly what I mean." Yori eyed Monique up and down. "You do not appear to be of the same physique as Kim-san, so I wonder what sort of fighter you would make."

"First off, back up." Monique placed a finger on Yori's forehead and began pushing the ninja girl back. "Seriously girl, you're in my personal bubble. That's about as bad as waking me up early, if I didn't give you the okay, first."

"Forgive me. I seem to be forgetting my manners quite commonly, as of late." Yori sat up straight in her chair and settled into it. "However, I do fear that you have not answered my question yet. Are you, or are you not, Ron-san's intended?"

"We're just friends, girl." Monique gestured to Ron. "You want him, you can go get him."

"If you are not intended to one another, then what were you doing in the same bed." Yori turned back to Ron. "Really, Ron-san, do you not know how dishonorable that is?"

His face really red, Ron pulled on the collar of his yellow shirt. "Um, Yori, we weren't doing anything in bed besides sleeping." He grinned sheepishly as he fished for the words Monique had told him about the bed. "Really, we sleep on opposite ends of the bed. I only got close to her this morning because you're sneaking in was really spooking me."

"I see." Yori cleared her throat. She turned her full attention to Ron and stared him straight in the eyes. "Then you would not mind relocating yourself and Hana-chan back to the mountain base."

"What?" Ron slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "Why?" He paused, and looked around the table. "Um, I'm sorry Yori. It sounds great and all, but why? I've been fine living in my own home."

"But you are nearing the age where a child does leave his parents home, and you have already been committed to being the monkey master." Yori's eyes softened. "I am sure it would be what sensei would want."

"Um... Yori." Ron sighed. "I really don't kn-"

Rufus tugged on Ron's sleeve and pointed away at the table.

"What Rufus?" Ron turned to where the naked mole rat was pointing. "Oh, hey, look. Our food's here. Can we talk about this later, Yori?"

"Very well, Ron-san." Yori bowed her head. "Very well."

---

"Okay, Ron, I think I have been really forgiving thus far, but I think I've put up with this long enough." Monique pointed at Yori. "Really, does she have to follow us everywhere."

"I need to convince Ron-san to come back to Yamanouchi." Yori glared over at Monique. "I apologize, if I am annoying you, but this is of the greatest importance." She turned her face away sharply from the other girl. "Of course, you have no means of realizing such grave matters, as you are not ninja or a very knowledgeable about such important matters."

"Yeah, Yori, about that." Ron rubbed the back of his head. "Should you really be talking about Yamanouchi with Monique here? I thought we weren't supposed to do that."

"Calm down, Ron-san." Yori, now dressed in a schoolgirl's outfit, never took her eyes off of Monique. "I doubt that she even knows what I am speaking about."

"How could someone listen to you for a whole day and not know what you're talking about?" Monique threw her hands in the air. "Yamanouchi is obviously some sort of secret ninja school hidden on the side of some random mountain in the middle of some Japanese countryside where you and Ron studied to be ninjas or whatever. Ninja. Ninja! NINJA! Don't you have anything else to talk about with Ron, besides the fact that you're both ninjas."

"Is there something the matter about being a ninja?" Yori raised an eyebrow. "If it offends, then I do not see any reason for Ron to spend anymore time with you."

"Would you quit acting like I'm trying to keep you and Ron apart?" Monique clenched her fists and held them close to her side. "Really, you're driving me nuts. You're almost starting to sound like Bonnie back when we were in high school."

"Can we just calm down, please?" Ron swallowed. "This is really starting to get out of hand."

"It's okay, Ron." Monique stopped and waved to the building she was standing in front of. "This club will let eighteen-year-olds in, but you need ID to prove you're twenty-one, so don't worry about accidentally being served alcohol."

"Accidentally being served alcohol?" Yori blinked a few times. "What does that mean, Ron-san? Americans are not allowed to drink alcohol until you are of a certain age?"

"What's wrong with her?" Monique was looking at Ron. "Really. She is three years older than us, right?"

"Um, not exactly." Ron tapped his fingers together. "You see, they have this rice wine stuff called sake, and it's not too uncommon for teenagers to drink it. It's supposed to be good for your health and all that." He held his hands up defensively. "Not that I drank any of anything like that."

"I wouldn't have guessed that you'd have any, Ron." Monique looked up at Yori. "However, I'm really beginning to wonder about this whole being a ninja thing."  
"I all ready told you, Monique-san," Yori narrowed her eyes, "if the subject offends you, then you do not have to stay with us."

"Fine. I won't." Monique walked into the the club by herself.

"Um, Yori." Ron rubbed the back of her head. "You know, it's not like you treated Kim this meanly."

"True, but I did not need you alone as much as I do now." Yori pulled Ron into the darkness of the club. "And as strange as it sounds, Monique-san chose a good place to hide ourselves." Once inside, she walked Ron to the back of the club and sat down. "As long as Monique-san has left us alone, we should be free to discuss what needs to be done."

"Yeah. Yori, about that." Ron winced. "From the way you've been talking it, it sounds as though sensei doesn't even know you're here."

"Sensei knows everything that happens at Yamanouchi, Ron-san." Yori smiled. "Do not accuse him of not knowing something."

"Then I suppose you didn't get his permission about this or something." Ron held up one hand defensively. "I mean, Rufus was pretty much whispering that something was up with you all day. You're acting suspicious, Yori." He furrowed his brow. "Now, I don't want to sound distrusting, but are you here on sensei's errand."  
"Sort of." Yori scratched behind one of her ears. "I overheard him speaking with the elders at Yamanouchi that it is nearly time for you to come back."

"Nearly time for me to come back?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that? I mean, being a ninja was fun and all, but I really never thought of returning to Yamanouchi before."

"Because Kim-san was clouding your mind, Ron-san." Yori scooted her chair nearer to Ron. "Or should I say Ron-kun?"

A hint of a blush squirmed it's way across Ron's face.

"I came to retrieve you and Hana-chan personally because I thought it only appropriate." Yori leaned closer to Ron. "I can not imagine why you have never thought of coming back to Yamanouchi. You are the owner of the Mystical Monkey Powers. You are master of the Lotus Blade. You have been the chosen one and have great power and potential within you. Sensei is very likely going to call you as his heir." She looked Ron in the eyes. "You need to take responsibility, Ron-san. You should not go into things unless you are willing to make the commitments."

"Commitments?" Ron swallowed. "What commitments? I was at Yamanouchi for a week or two, and then I spent all of my time helping Kim to save the world. At what point did I sign up to be next in line as headmaster of Yamanouchi?"

"When you decided that you would help to raise Hana-chan." Yori sighed. "Did you think that there was no reason that Hana-chan should be sent to your household to be raised? Did you not-"

"Hey, Ron!" Bonnie walked over to the table and sat down. "Guess what. It took most of today, but I was able to convince Connie and Lonnie to leave for Malibu." She batted her eyes at the blond boy. "And you know, that yellow looks really good on you. It makes you look rich... in personality and spirit."

"Ron-kun, who is this?" Yori placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I am afraid that we have not been introduced to one another."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I'd remember a freak who actually wore a school uniform." Bonnie glared at Yori as she took hold of Ron's other shoulder. "Really, that shirt is so not you, loser. Have you considered black? Might help you blend in with the background better, Plain Jane."

"Uh... haha." Ron's blush deepened as he looked between the two girls. "Well, Yori, this is Bonnie. And Bonnie, this is Yori." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Great, we're all introduced, so that means that we can all be friends, right."

"I am not so sure, Ron-kun." Yori's eyes narrowed as her brow knit together. "She does not seem like the trustworthy type."

"Come on, Ron, why are you listening to her?" Bonnie laced her arm beneath Ron's and locked them at the elbow. "She's just some freak. You grew up alongside me, though. You know you can trust me." She smiled seductively. "And I'm in my room on my own now, so if you ever want to, you know, come down and visit, maybe have an argument with Monique, you can always hang out with me. I have this plush feather mattress and everything."

"As though Ron-kun would be enticed by such cheap gimmickry." Yori tugged back on Ron. "Unless you are his intended or already bearing his child, I do not see why he would want to be with the likes of you."

"And what do you want to make of it, freak!" Bonnie placed her free hand on her hip and raised a proud eyebrow. "At least I'm not trying to get him alone inside of a club."

Yori didn't say anything. She just let go of Ron's arm, pulled a pair of fans out of her pocket and jumped over the table at Bonnie.

---

Monique sat on one of the stools at the bar. "Yo, barkeep. Give me whatever you have that doesn't have alcohol in it! Water! Milk! Tea! I'd probably prefer coffee over all of that junk."

The barkeeper nodded before turning to the many machines behind the counter.

"Rough day, huh, Monique?"

Monique turned to see that she was sitting beside Shego. "Look, if you want to shoot fire at me, be sure to hit me square between the eyes. I might not be suffering from so much of a headache, if I didn't have to many brains inside my head."

"Sheesh. I'm not exactly into the whole murder thing." Shego spun a cocktail in her hand. "Really, this is a public area, even. I'm afraid you'd have to do more to anger me than just ask me to blow your brains out."

"Probably." Monique drummed her fingers on the counter. "So how'd you know my name. We've never really talked before."

"Ron told me." Shego took a sip from her drink. "Nice kid, that Ron. Too bad he had to hang out with Kim all the time."

"Hey, don't go hating on Kim." Monique held her head with one hand. "She was a good friend of mine and Ron's, and a really really good friend at that."

"Until she decided that an education was worth more than friendship, that is." Shego held a quieting hand up, before Monique could refute her. "Hey, don't get me wrong. I had a lot of respect for that girl. She just annoyed me a lot." She turned around on the stool. "Of course, that leads me to not understand something."

"And what's that?" Monique took hold of her coffee cup and turned around. "Kim left for France, if that's what you're asking."

"Naw. I figured princess would choose something like that." Shego held her drink at eye level. She looked through it and could see the table that Ron was sitting at. "What I don't get is why you would bring Ron all the way out here and not try anything to claim him for your own."

"We're just good friends, too." Monique drank some of her coffee. "Really, I want him to find someone else to take his mind off Kim, but there's just nothing there for us to work on."

"I'm not so sure about that." Shego pulled one of the ice cubes out of her drink and let it melt in her hand. "He's a good kid. Spent too much time with Kimmie, if you ask me, but still a good kid. I was a little surprised when he saved the world, because I didn't think he had an angry bone in his body." She cast a sidelong glance at Monique. "And you. Raven-black hair, a saucy attitude, and a killer figure. You remind me a lot of what I was like, when I was you age."

"So what about you." Monique smiled at Shego. "I can see you eying him."

"Eh, it's not a bad idea in my book," Shego shrugged, "but you know men. They kind of have an issue, if the woman is so much as a year older than themselves, let alone seven or ten."

"I'm sure Ron's not like that." Monique took another drink from her coffee. "I mean, the old Ron I knew to be a total womanizer, but I think that'd include older women, too. Heck! He's one of the youngest in class, so I think he's only been interested in older women."

"Huh. Ain't that an interesting fact." Shego squinted as she looked through her glass. "Catfight."

"What?"

"Looks like there's a catfight over Ron." Shego pursed her lips. "Boy sure seems popular. One girl looks like she's native to California while the other looks like some sort of Asian."

"Oh, come on!" Monique swatted the side of her face. "As if that Yori girl wasn't annoying enough."

Checking both ways to make sure noone was looking, Shego took her glass and dumped the rest of her drink into Monique's coffee. "Take it. Something tells me that you're going to need that a whole lot more than I will."

---

Bonnie as flipping backwards across the wide dance floor as Yori advanced upon her. She was using all of her cheerleader skills to dodge the ninja's attacks.

"Why do you not simply give up, Bon-baka?" Yori swung her metal fan only a fraction of an inch from the tan girl's face. "It is obvious that you do not deserve him."

"Give him up? You've got a lot of nerve, freak." Bonnie jumped backwards, kicking one of the fans out of Yori's hand in the process. "If anybody's going to have a rough time getting his attention, it's you. Heck! I grew up with him. Where the heck do you fit into everything?"

Yori swept her leg out, knocking Bonnie's arms from under her. "I am destined for him." She pointed her fan at the floored girl. "Give up now, and I will let you walk away with dignity."

"You're trying to run me off with corny lines lines like those?" Bonnie laughed as she jumped back onto her feet. "You're going to have to do a lot more than that to scare me, schoolgirl." She sprang forward, catching Yori by surprise and tacklign the ninja to the ground.

On the stage in the club, the vocalist leaned towards the guitarist. "I thought Ballroom Blitz night was Thursday."

"So did I." The guitarist scratched his head. "I'll go ask our drummer, though. He seems to be more in-tune with these things."

Back on the floor, it was obvious that Yori was not used to such close combat. She was smashing Bonnie on the head with her fan, but Bonnie's freshly manicured nails seemed to be doing a lot more damage."

"Hey! Stop you two!" Ron ran out onto the dance floor. "I know things might be a little tense right now, but I guess that comes from trying to party hard before eating dinner." He laughed nervously as he looked around the club. He turned back to the feuding girls and lowered his voice. "Really. Stop it. I think somone's going to call the cops on us."

"Really, girls, quit your fighting." Moniqeu stumbled towards the dance floor. "The two of you are acting like children, and that's going to appeal to noone." She waved a scolding finger. "Just go and attack whoever you want? What kind of dishonorable ninja code is that?"

"You are right, Monique-san." Yori reached into her pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb. She activated it and slipped out of Bonnie's grasp.

Ron and Monique ran towards the front doors of the club along with the silhouette of Yori.

After they had left, Yori turned and bowed to Ron. "My apologies, Ron-san. I let my emotions get the better of me." Holes adorned her outfit now, and a sleeve was ripped off. "That girl who sought your attention, though, surely must be part animal. She fights like one."

"Well, I guess that's Bonnie for you." Ron folded his hands behind his head and smiled. "At least noone got seriously hurt, and that's what's important. Now let's go get you checked into the hotel. Then we can go wake up Rufus and go to dinner."

"You wish me to get my own room?" Yori held her hands out to Ron. "Would you not just like me to stay in the same room as you?"

Monique walked around Ron and stepped between him and Yori. "No, we wouldn't."

---

Okay, yeah. Things are going to get a little more risque form here. It just gets funnier when things get more risque, and you embarrass the male character more.

I think I'm going to have Bonnie and Yori be the primary rivals. I'm not saying they're the favorites. I'm just saying that I think they would be the ones to argue for Ron's attention the the most.

Anyways, I hope I don't tread on any toes of Asian readers here, but I'm applying a couple rules of Asian culture that I learned from anime. First off, I don't think there's an age limit on the drinking of sake. It seems as though even children are allowed to drink it. Of course, the same is true for wine and most of Europe, as far as I've learned in French class, so you shouldn't be that offended. Also, I've seen that the more traditional to Asian culture girls, which I count Yori a part of, typically do not consider a boy off the market until he has "slept" with someone else. Even if they say they understand that a boy is off the market, until they see an engagement ring or another girl bearing the boy's child, they do not seem to have an issue with trying to steal other people's boyfriends. Of course, things seem even more shameless here in America. At least, that's what I've found out while walking down high school halls.

I hope I don't sound racist, and please enjoy and review.


	6. Dropping the Ball

More fun and games, but things might just get a little wild. I doubt that any of the girls are going to decide that they want to back down. Let's just hope that Ron gets out of it okay.

Chapter 6

Dropping the Ball

"So, what all do you have planned for today, Monique?" Ron sat on the couch, channel surfing, while he waited for Monique to finish changing. "Or do you have anything planned at all? It didn't seem like it yesterday, but you did suggest that we go to that club."

"Oh, I had a plan." Monique pulled her shirt on. "But then that Yori girl had to show up out of nowhere. Nothing ruins plans any worse than someone stepping in on your schedule."

"Well, you haven't been on a whole lot of missions with me and Kim, so I guess you don't have anything serious to compare against." Ron folded his hands behind his head as he leaned back into the couch. "Speaking of Yori, I'm kind of surprised that she didn't sneak back in here. She seemed really stressed about Yamanouchi."

"I think she was smart, for not coming back in here." Monique cracked her knuckles against one another. "If she tries waking me up early again, no more Ms. Nice Gal." She walked over and leaned against the back of the couch. "But let me get this straight. I tell you that I'm going to change clothes five feet behind you. I make sure that I do change my clothes, and I took my good sweet time about it, but you didn't feel so much as tempted to sneak a peek."

Rufus cast a sidelong glance at Ron and chuckled. He winked at me and gave him a real smug smile.

Ron, on the other hand, had turned bright red. "Um, Monique, I really don't think it'd have been a great idea on my part to try and pull anything like that." He swallowed. "Not that I'm that sort of guy or anything, but you seem to be getting angry pretty quickly recently, and your parents are just in the next room over."

"My parents wouldn't care about anything unless I had showed them that I was walking around butt naked. I already told you that. And panties and a bra are not butt naked." Monique raised an eyebrow. "Really, where's that skirt chaser who would have done anything just to get a date. I'm surprised you haven't tried sneaking your way into the girl's locker room after joining the cheerleaders for every year of your high school career."  
"I wasn't a mascot every year." Ron tapped his fingers together as his face grew redder. "And I really don't know what you're talking about, as far as me being that shameless goes. I have morals. I'm a growing Jewish boy. I know how to respect women."

"Oh, and I'm sure you're not tempted to just walk into the same room as Bonnie, Yori, or Shego, are you, Ron?" Monique placed her head in her palms. "I'm sure none of them would have an argument with that."

"Really, Monique, if Kim and her parents had brought me here, they'd probably tear me into unrepairable shreds, if I so much as thought anything like that." Ron scratched his chin. "Of course, I do find it a little odd that all three of them happened to have come to the same hotel as us. Sure, I know that Yori came because she was hunting me down, and who would have guessed that we'd have ended up in the same hotel as Bonnie and Shego." He turned to the naked mole rat sitting on the arm of the couch. "What about you Rufus? Don't you think it's weird."

"I don't know." Rufus shook his head and yawned, pretty much stating that he couldn't have cared less. "Not my business."

"Not your business? You're on the same trip as us." Ron looked over at Monique. "You think it's a little weird, though. Don't you?"

"Maybe a little." Monique shrugged. "We are talking about one of the most popular beach resorts in California, though, so it's not that weird that the girls are coming out to chill." She leaned down and stared at Ron. "What is weird, though, is that you think you can walk around with shaving. You do not look good with scruff, boy."

"What?" Ron rubbed his chin a few more times, feeling the prockly peach fuzz that had developed. "Oh mean, I need to go shave." He stood up and ran towards the bathroom.

"Good luck with that." Monique flipped over the couch and picked up the remote. "Let's see what they have, as far as early morning wrestling goes."

---

"I don't know, Monique." Ron pulled on his shirt as he walked out of the room with the black girl. "Do you really think we should be walking around in matching shirts."  
"They aren't matching shirts, Ron." Monique tapped herself on the shoulder. "My shirt is azure, and yours is Brandeis Blue. They're completely different."

"What do you mean? They don't look different at all!" Ron turned to look at the door that led to the room that Monique's parents were staying in. "Say, should we knock to check on your parents or something? You know, we haven't heard from them in the last few days. I just want to make sure that nothing bad has happened to them."

"Yeah." Rufus peeked out of Ron's pocket. "Too quiet. Way too quiet." He gave a low whistle towards the door.

"It wouldn't be worth anything to knock, Ron." Monique placed one hand on her hip. "Unlike me, they wake up before the sun. They're probably already downtown or sunbathing on the beach."

"Beach!" Rufus clicked his tongue several times. "Booya! Let's go."

"Not right now, Rufus. I think it's a little early to think about going to the beach." Ron patted the small rodent on the head. "I mean, we haven't even had breakfast yet."

"Oh yeah." Rufus rubbed his stomach. "Hungry."

"Don't worry, boys. You'll be fed in due time." Monique slid her arm up and down her side. "And maybe we'll see about the beach this afternoon or something. We just left the room, and I don't want to turn around to put a swimsuit on now."

"So, where should we go?" Ron scratched his cheek. "I think this hotel serves a continental breakfast, but that cafe we went to yesterday was pretty nice."

"Yes, that cafe was enjoyable, Ron-kun."

Ron, Monique, and Rufus all jumped and screamed as they turned to look at Yori.

The ninja girl waved at Ron and smiled. "Sorry for startling you like that, Ron-kun. I did not mean it."

"You sneak around like a ghost. How could you expect not to scare people, you freak!" Bonnie stomped down the hall towards the group. "Really, what's with that getup? You trying to be a seductress all of a sudden."

"My clothes are fitting for the occasion." Yori tugged at the bottom of the skirt of her short kimono. "It is not as cold around here as it is in my homeland. With the heat around here, noone that I know would consider this attire inappropriate, as nothing inappropriate is showing." She pointed whimsically at Bonnie. "Unlike you. You are doing as I believe Americans call 'letting it hang out'."

Bonnie placed a hand over her exposed cleavage. "Excuse me, freak, but this is how we dress here in America." She smirked as she pointed at Yori. "At least it would take a whole lot more to take my clothes off than to pull a knot out that I couldn't even see."

"How do you dare to insult the garb of my country!" Yori took a fighting stance. "You should pay for such slander."

"What do I have to worry about from you?" Bonnie laughed. "It was obvious who was going to win that fight last night. You are clearly our of your league."

"When it comes to Ron, I am the only one in league with him." Yori furrowed her brow. "You are very disrespectful to think otherwise."

"Girl, disrespect is what Bonnie is all about." Monique sighed. "Sort of like how ninja stuff is what you're all about."

"It is my life." Yori glared at Bonnie. "And I will not stand here and let someone of limited intelligence go and insult the way of all ninja kind."

Laughing some more, Bonnie placed a hand over her mouth. "Aren't you supposed to say 'Believe it' or something after a line like that?" She shook with her laughter. "Really, you're just too much."  
"Uh-oh!" Rufus ducked back in Ron's pocket. "Big trouble."

"Really big trouble." Ron ran in between Yori and Bonnie. "I mean, we really don't need to fight about this, do we?"

"You would actually risk your honor on defending some... floozie, Ron-kun?" Yori's eyes narrowed. "She is of no worth to you."

"Like you would know anything about worth." Bonnie leaned into Ron's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If anyone knows how Ron should be treated, it's me."

"I will not hear such talk about Ron-kun!" Yori hissed through her teeth as her glare intensified. "Unless you mean to tell me that you are currently mothering his child, I cannot accept such intimate behavior on your part."  
"What intimate behavior?" Bonnie smiled as she pressed up further against Ron. "Besides, we grew up with each other."

"Hey, if the two of you don't shut up, I'm going to bring the smack down on both of you!" Monique crossed her arms. "Really, first it was waking me up early, and now it's this whole arguing before breakfast thing?" She took hold of her head. "This is really not a good way to start your day with me."

"My apologies, Monique-san." Yori turned and bowed to the fashionista. "However, Bon-baka is acting very inappropriate. She keeps insisting on acting crudely with Ron-kun."

"Inappropriate. Inappropriate. Don't you know any other words?" Bonnie let go of the tomato-red Ron and placed her hands on her hips. "And don't brown nose with Monique. That's really rather pathetic."

"What won't be pathetic is the amount they're going to charge the two of you, when you spread each other's blood across the wall." Monique's eyebrow twitched. "And if the two of you don't stop trying to grab each other's throats, I might be the one spreading that blood around."

"Fine." Bonnie studied her nails. "No nagging the guts out of freaks who need it before breakfast." She sighed. "Are you happy now?"

"Not quite." Monique walked over and pulled Ron from between the two other girls. She pushed him down the hall and nodded smartly. "Noone is to touch Ron until after breakfast. That's what seems to cause all of the problems here."

"Fine. Have it your way." Bonnie held her hands up dully, rolling her eyes. "No touching the blond merchandise."

"Though I do find it inappropriate that Ron-kun should be limited in action by someone else's opinion, I suppose that we do not have a choice." Yori took a deep, calming breath. "If that is how you feel, though, Monique-san, you take the lead."

"Oh no. Ron is taking lead." Monique smirked as she waved a scolding finger at the other two girls. "That way, I can make sure that noone tries to touch him." She stepped between the two girls and turned around. "Go ahead, Ron, lead the way."

"Um, okay." Ron rubbed his head as he looked back at the others. "Are you sure that noone is going to get hurt like this? It seems a little dangerous."

"Ron, just move." Monique snapped her fingers. "And if anything does happen, I suggest you keep your mind on what bouquets you'd want delivered to who, when they get hospitalized, instead of who is going to get hurt."

"Oh, well. Alright." Ron turned around and started marching off.

"Ho ho boy." Rufus palmed his face.

As they started walking, Monique leaned towards Bonnie. "By the way, girl, where did you get that top. I have a skirt which would do wonderful with that."

"I don't think I should tell you." Bonnie crossed her arms superiorly. "How do I know you won't wear it around Ron."

"Please, that boy is so scared out of his brains that he wouldn't even try looking, if he wanted to." Monique rubbed her temple. "Really, it's like he let's Kim do all his thinking for him, and she's not even here."

"Well, if that's the case, this little number came from this quaint little shop just down the street a mile or two." Bonnie ran her finger around the collar. "Of course, there's like a hundred rules when it comes to washing the thing, but it hugs your curves so nicely, that I think it'd be worth it, even if there were three hundred rules to washing."

"Amen to that, girl." Monique smiled. "Now, I just need to find the time to pick one up for myself."

"Americans." Yori rolled her eyes and sighed. "At least Kim knew how to act respectable."

---

"Oh yeah, it's starting to feel like summer now." Monique shook her hair as she stood on the beach. Her one piece swimsuit fit her as snug as a glove, and she let her dark skin shine in the light of the sun, having just coated herself in suntan oil. "This is what I wanted from a beach resort."

"And that swimsuit looks pretty darn good on you." Bonnie smiled as she pridefully showed off her bikini. "But it's nothing compared to mine."

"What about my swimsuit, Bon-baka?" Yori smirked as she stood in one of those Japanese swimsuits that look to have been custom made by a fanatic of exposed bellybuttons and strings. "Surely this is an eye-catching outfit, is it not?"

"It's eye-catching all right." Bonnie sneered at the ninja girl. "You call me out for dressing inappropriately, though? What the heck is that?"

"This is a very modest swimsuit, Bon-baka." Yori narrowed her eyes in contempt as she placed touched the black fabric. "My breasts are completely covered, and all other parts that require decency are decent, unlike some girls, who feel the need to show there breasts off like some sort of sad sideshow to distastefully detract a man's attention from their face."

"Says the freak girl who has nothing to show off." Bonnie hoisted her arms over her head and puffed her well-endowed chest out. "At least Monique proves to be some competition." She turned around and winked at Ron. "What do you think, Ronnie? Like what you see?"

"Uh..." Ron's face was completely red for the hundredth time that day. It had been nothing but being pushed around by Bonnie and Yori all day. He probably would have stayed in his room, had Monique not threatened to pinch his ears off, if he made her leave by herself. "Hold on a minute." He turned around, crouched down, and pulled Rufus out of the pocket of his swimsuit. "Rufus, could you help me out here?"

"Nuh-uh. Girls are trouble. Ho yeah." Rufus scampered over to Ron's pocket and pulled out a small bottle of suntan oil, swim trunks, a small beach towel, and a pair of shades. He flicked the sunglasses open and put them on. "Beach time. Booya!" He jumped off of Ron and ran along the sandy beach."

"Heh heh. Yeah. You have a good time, little buddy." Ron dropped his head. "Dang it. A whole lot of help you've been this trip."

"Oh Ronnie, are you okay?" Bonnie walked over and cupped Ron's chin with her hand. "Are you tired of looking at that scraggly little freak of a girl who doesn't know when she's beat?" She ran her fingers through his hair. "I could help you forget all about her."

Ron laughed nervously as he found his eyes getting caught up with the several inches of cleavage that Bonnie voluntarily left exposed for all to see. His throat went dry on him, and he couldn't answer after even the slightest fashion.

"Keep your hands off of him, Bon-baka!" Yori tugged at Ron's other shoulder. "Really, Ron-kun, I never would have guessed you would be associated with such a scarlet woman."

"Say the girl who thinks she can just whisk Ron away after just appearing in his life?" Bonnie grated her teeth together. "You have a lot of nerve calling a Rockwaller a scarlet woman, though. We might be proud, and we might be bossy, and we might do whatever it takes to get what we want, but there is no way that any of us has ever been a scarlet woman."

"And even though there's a joke sitting there, waiting to happen about how many boys you've dated in high school, I'm not going to say anything." Monique placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "However, we didn't come to the beach just to see who's cleavage can knock Ron out the quickest. Otherwise, I would have worn my own bikini and have stuffed my breasts in his face before either one of you had the chance."  
"Monique-san!" Yori turned to the dark-skinned girl, placing a hand over her mouth. "Surely you do not mean that you would honestly perform such an ungracious task. And certainly you are not insinuating that that was what I was doing."

"Heck. I'm not insinuating anything other than the fact that you guys need to figure out a different activity than harassing Ron." Monique pointed down the beach. "There's a rental shack not too far away. We could go surfing or sea kayaking or maybe even snorkeling."

"If the freak here doesn't scare all the sea life away with her face." Bonnie smirked as she gestured to Yori. "And with her fashion sense, we could probably kill and harvest enough of the local ecosystem to supply a real barbecue for everyone on the beach today."

"And we could not possibly go surfing with this moo cow tagging along." Yori flipped her hair indignantly in Bonnie's direction. "Bon-baka is so top heavy, she could not possibly so much as stand on the board, and she would probably flip over any boat she boarded."

"Says the girl who is so obviously jealous it hurts." Bonnie stood up and laughed. "Really, for a ninja, you're about as secretive as an elephant."

"And who are you to judge?" Yori stood up and huffed. "You obviously know nothing about about the arts of ninjitsu, and I am tired of you acting as though you are superior to everyone else."

"Hey, guys." Monique chuckled to herself as she watched the two other girls. "If you want to keep your hands on Ron, I suggest you keep your eyes on him, too."

"What?" Bonnie and Yori turned to face Monique. They turned to see that Ron had disappeared. "Where did he go?"

Ron was screaming as he ran along the beach, making him about as subtle of an escapee as a rabid elephant. "What the heck is going on here? When I wanted all the girls to pay attention to me, everyone snubbed me like and made threats to my life. Now, when I don't care for flirting, they come asking me and threaten to strip away my sanity? Really, where is the sense in a of th-" He had stepped in another hole in the sand and fell.

"Well, well, well, Ron, I like the enthusiasm, but we really need to stop meeting like this."

"Huh?" Ron looked up from the sand, and everything that had become caught in his mouth dropped like a ton of bricks. "Shego!" He flinched away, causing him to fall backwards. "Look, I am really, really sorry. I didn't mean to grope you or anything like that."

"If I thought you did, I would have blasted you by now." Shego sat up and pulled her sunglasses off. "However, I can't say that I wouldn't mind being able to come out here and try to sunbathe without such an interruption. Not even Drakken was that stupid."

Ron laughed nervously, his eyes caught up on the exposed claws that could burst into flame at any minute instead of Shego's own set bikini-clad breasts.

"Hey, if you're not going to respect me enough to keep your hands on my face, at least make me feel like a woman." Shego smirked. "Or did little Kimmie pie steal that sense away from you, so you wouldn't go hanging around other girls."

"What? Since when did girls become obsessed with having guys look at their breasts?" Ron held his hands up defensively. "No offense, of course, Shego. You have," he swallowed and blushed, "a nice pair of your own, but it just seems weird."

"Ron, I have green skin, Drakken had blue skin, you often fought with a man who was half monkey, you even saved the world from an alien invasion, and you think girls wanting atttention is weird?" Shego shook her head. "Things sure have changed since I was a teenager, and that wasn't all that long ago."

"Well, look where Ron ended up." Monique walked arouind to the other side of Shego. "He's been behaving himself, hasn't he?"

"Of course he has." Shego smirked as she took hold of Ron's head and stuffed it in her cleavage. She stroked the back of his head like someone petting a dog. "I mean, it's Ron. How could he not behave himself?"

Yori gasped as she walked over. "What are you doing? That is very indecent behavior."  
"And who's the freak wearing a ball of yarn?" Shego let go of Ron and raised an eyebrow at the ninja girl. "Where'd you get that? The slashed price sale?"

"Tell me about it. The girl's got no taste whatsoever." Bonnie placed her hands on her hips. "I would appreciate it if you handed Ron back over, though."

"Wow. I see what you mean about getting more than your fill of girlish attention, Ron." Shego stood up and glared down at the fresh graduate. "Of course, what if I don't want to give him back?"

"You want things to get ugly?" Bonnie smirked as she crossed her arms. "Cause I have several lawyers on speed dial."

"Oh, lawyers, I'm so scared." Shego rolled her eyes. "Unless you got some spine and muscle of your own to back up your claim, I wouldn't go throwing threats around."

"I would be more than a match for the two of you." Yori stepped in between the two. "It is necessary that Ron comes with me. Neither of you have business with him."

"This is going to be some show, huh." Monique stepped over beside Ron. "You might want to get a towel, boy, because things are about to get messy."

"Monique, we can't let them kill each other." Ron waved his arms around frantically. "This is insane! You have to stop it!"

"I have to stop it? What about you?" Monique tapped Ron smartly in the middle of the chest. "You'er the mystical monkey master who could flatten a building with his finger. Certainly three young women couldn't hurt you."

"I can't do that!" Ron started biting his nails. "Besides, you were able to stop the catfight back in the club yesterday. Certainly you can do something with this!"

"Well, I ain't going to make you any promises, Ron." Monique cleared her throat as she walked over to the other three. "You, chill a miniute!"

"Do you really want to get into this, Monique-san?" Yori turned and glared at the approacher. "I can not promise that things will end well for you, if you chose to come into this without thinking about your own safety."

"I think you're the first one to get beat down, if anybody, freak." Bonnie cracked her knuckles. "So in my book, you're the last one to be giving lip to anyone."

"Yeah, what was with that old hag crack?" Shego frowned. "I'll have you know that I'm not even thrity yet."

"Girls, girls. There's more than one way to solve a problem than beating each other's brains out." Monique chuckled to herself. "If that were the only way to solve problems, then math class would be a lot more interesting."

"Maybe you're right, Monique." Shego sighed as she lowered her claws. "What do you propose, though. There really isn't enough time before dinner to have a halfway decent sand castle building contest."

"And I doubt that ninja girl here even knows how to surf." Bonnie paused a moment before smiling. "Actually, let's make it a surf contest."

"I have already commented that a cow like yourself could not possibly be able to balance effectively on a surfboard." Yori shrugged. "And you make snap judgments about you're enemies that are far too inappropriate."

Monique rolled her eyes. "All right. How about something that everyone should be guaranteed to be able to do, like volleyball."

"Volleyball?" Bonnie nodded. "All right, but what are the stakes?"

"Well, that's kind of questionable, as we are talking about a need for teams here." Shego pointed at the others. "So even if there were stakes, it'd be tough to say who wins."

"How about the girl who makes the winning point is the one who wins the wager." Monique placed her hands on her hips and smiled triumphantly. "And if I win, the rest of you have to leave Ron and me alone tomorrow."

"Fine. If I win, then I will take Ron back to Yamanouchi with me, without any complaints from the rest of you." Yori sneered. "There is no way I can lose."

"Then he should move into my room, if I win." Bonnie crossed her arms. "At least it's not as freaky as taking him to another country or whatever."

"I think I'd be good with Ron moving into my room, too." Shego shrugged. "Kind of a bit selfish to try to keep him away from everyone else, anyways."

"All right. I'll get the ball. You guys get a net and decide teams." Monique held her fist up in the air. "Let's move, people!"

Nodding, all the girls ran off.

"Wait. What?" Ron looked around. "What just happened here?"

---

"Okay, someone tell me how I ended up on the freak's team." Shego pointed lackadaisically at Yori. "Really, I think this is a little unfair."

"You should feel honored to be on the same team as the winner." Yori glared at Shego. "But do not think that you will win the wager."

"Oy, she's not even a team player." Shego held her forehead. "Isn't this just brilliant?"

"Just chill for a bit, Shego. It's just one game." Monique turned to the sidelines. "You ready to ref, Ron?"

"Um, sure. Yeah." Ron swallowed. "But could we maybe talk about this first?"

"Nope." Monique threw the ball in the air and served it.

Of course, Ron really had no idea how to be a referee. He had been a mascot, and he had played a little football, but he didn't know the first thing about volleyball, other than the fact that it was played wit ha ball, and that you seemingly had to hit it. He didn't know how to score, though, and the girls obviously had all played it before, so he soon found it weird that they had even asked him to be the referee. Besides, he was finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes on the ball. Not only were there four highly attractive girls in swimsuits fighting over him, but even the teammates seemed ready to take each other apart. There was also a crowd gathering around the game, and there were just too many distractions for him to put up with."

"I believe this is game point." Yori held the ball up, ready to serve.

"I don't know, Yori. It's a pretty close game, if you ask me." Monique smirked. "But let's see what you got."

Ron was biting his nails as the ball was served. He watched fervishly as the ball soared through the air. _Man, if Yori wins, I just have to pack up and leave for Yamanouchi right now._ _But if any of the others win, I'm sure that it'll only lead to a fiercer fight._ _What to do. What to do._

Bonnie bumped the ball back over the net. Shego and Yori both ran forward to take it, though. The ball was high in the air, but it was obvious in their eyes that they were both going to go for a spike.

"Hey." Rufus stood up on Ron's shoulder. "How's it going."

"Rufus!" Ron smiled as a plan formulated in his mind. "Hey, I need you to do something for me, buddy."

"What?" Rufus blinked a few times.

"This!" Ron took hold of Rufus and reeled his arm back. He thrust his arm forward, launching the pink rodent through the air.

The naked mole rat was startled to be flying through the air, especially as he was aimed right at a large white ball. He screamed, and his jutting buck teeth hit the ball first, popping it, and letting him go through.

Shards of volleyball fell to the ground. About half of it landed on either side of the net.

"Well, would you look at that." Ron laughed nervously. "It looks like nobody won. Oh well." He ran across the court, picked up a dizzy Rufus, and ran towards the hotel. "I'll see you back up in the room, Monique."

The four girls stared after the retreating Ron. Yori looked greatly upset by the surprise, Bonnie crossed her arms and pouted, pretty much admitting that she had been cheated, and Shego sharpened her nails against one another, shaking her head after the enigmatic behavior.

Monique, on the other hand, placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. _Well played, Ron. Well played._

---

Well, I think I'm doing all right. I also think that Yori needs to quit using destiny and Yamanouchi as means to get Ron and just tell him that she likes him. Of course, Bonnie is a little more forward with flirting, but I guess that girls always want the guys to admit that they like them first. Why? I don't know, but things never seem to go anywhere until the guy says 'I love you' or something similar to the girl.

Anyways, here's how I see the girls. Yori: Interested, but a little unsure about how much Ron actually wants to be with her. Kim really seemed to have killed the womanizer in Ron. Bonnie: Has latent emotions for Ron, but let popularity blind her. Of course, nothing seems to "improve" vision as well as a dollar bill being waved in your face. Shego: Might have something going, but I think she'd prefer to take things slow as friends instead of having lust take over. She may be violent, but she does have a heart. Monique: Yeah, I really don't know how she stands on everything. Is she interested? Is she a matchmaker? Or is she something else entirely?

So, the fifth girl will be introduced in the next chapter, so who can it be? Could I be bringing in Zita, Amelia, or Tara, one of Ron's previous canonical love interests? Could I be using a little more imaginative of a pairing, like Adrena Lynn, Camille Leon, Betty Director, or Joss Possible? Maybe I'm going to be using a celebrity girl, MC Honey or Britina? There's even a chance that I could be bringing Kim back just to turn everything upside down. Whoever it is, I can tell you that I'm going to be having fun with it.

Please, enjoy and review.


	7. A Change For the Better?

Last, but not least, it's time for the fifth girl. Now this one might be the one of greatest tension to guess (As if I hadn't driven you nuts about trying to guess who it'd be). But we all get to know who else gets to drive Ron nuts. Maybe things will get better for Ron, though?

Chapter 7

A Change For the Better?

"No." Ron crossed his arms and stomped one foot down. "Look, Monique, I came here to calm down, relax, and get my bearings. Ever since we got here, it's been nothing but chaos for me."  
"What do you mean? It's been nothing but harmless fun." Monique placed her hands on her hips. "Seriously, boy, I know there's been a little contempt around here, but it's nothing that big. Seriously, can't you just deal?"

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one being hunted down by girls." Ron held his hands up defensively. "Don't get me wrong, I know you've gotten caught up in the fight, too, and all, but I think I'd feel a whole lot safer spending the day in here. I'll lock the windows, pull down the shades, pull the curtains together, and barricade the door. I just don't feel up to facing all of that today."

"If that's how you feel," Monique hopped over and grabbed Ron by the arms, "then I don't feel bad about dragging you out."

"I really wouldn't suggest that you do that, Monique." Ron snapped his arms back, moving them out of Monique's grip faster than she could see. "I did learn a few ninja tricks, and I really don't want to hurt you."  
Rolling her eyes, Monique sighed. "Look, if you want to stay in here, it's fine. But first, tell me something. Do you really feel uncomfortable with those girls chasing you, or are you still hung up on Kim?"

"Well, I don't really know." Ron rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, let's face it. Sure, I haven't gotten a lot of time to think about her, but it's not like I've had a whole lot of time thinking about anything else."

"Uh-huh." Monique raised an eyebrow. "And no other thoughts entered your mind, boy? Not even when Bonnie is pretty much holding up a grope me sign, Shego stuffed you between her breasts, and Yori keeps talking about pretty much kidnapping you and taking you all the way back to Yama-wana-ding-dong."

"Yamanouchi." Ron cleared his throat. "But that's what has been driving me nuts all week. The same thing could have happened back in Middleton, and there was nothing. Now that I'm here in California, it seems to be the only thing that happens to me."

"Really weird." Rufus crawled up onto Ron's shoulder. "Ho yeah! Really weird!"

"All right. I get it. It is a little strange that girls just seem to be interested in you right now, but it beats moping about Kim all day, doesn't it?" Monique held her hands out and waved them around. "Doesn't it."

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't." Ron sighed. "Look, I'll go out again tomorrow or something, but right now, I just need to be able to think things through for myself. You know, a day to just be _a_ guy rather than _the_ guy."

"Okay. You want to spend the day up here, all alone, in our room, that's you choice." Monique smiled and pointed accusingly at Ton. "But you're paying for any room service that you order, Mr. Moneybags. Not everyone is made out of money, you know."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know." Ron gestured up at Rufus. "But I won't be alone. It'll be me and Rufus, having a men's day off. Just hanging out in front of the TV and pigging out on whatever we can get from the hotel's kitchen."

"Well, have fun then." Monique turned around. "And don't put too much furniture in front of the door. Just maybe a couch, or the bed. Otherwise, just take the Do Not Disturb sign and hang it on the door. Hotel management can get really grouchy about people who feel the need to rearrange furniture. At least, when you're talking about hotels that are this fancy." She took hold of the door handle. "I need to go take care of a few errands."

"But what about the other girls?" Ron put his hands in his pockets. "Are you sure you'll be all right out there?"

"I'd be a little more worried about Yori than me, if I were you, Ron. Shego and Bonnie do not seem to like her at all." Monique smirked back at Ron. "Besides, I'd be in more trouble, if I stayed up here with you all day. The others might think that I cheated on our little wager yesterday."  
"Yeah. I don't think that I really like being treated like a prize." Ron sucked his lips in and popped them, rubbing his head again. "Do you think you could tell the others that?"

"I'll see what I can do." Monique opened the door. "See you later." With that, she left.

Ron rushed over and slammed the door behind the fashionista. He turned and smiled at Rufus. "Okay, buddy. You ready to girl-proof the room?"

"Yeah-ha. Girl-proof it!" Rufus hopped down and ran over to the windows.

The rodent would move ahead of the human, locking each window and bending the machinations, so that they would stay locked. The blond boy was shutting the curtains and flipping the shades down to block out even the tiniest specks of sunlight. They rounded the room until it was as dark as pitch. After Ron turned on a lamp, they ran over, slammed the bed against the door, and ran back to the couch. Rufus took hold of the remote and turned the TV on to early morning cartoons.

"And now, for the piece de resistance." Ron popped his finger against his lips like a chef before picking up the phone. "Hello. Room service? Tell me, what do you have as far as breakfast burritos go?"

---

After watching hours of brain-numbing shows, from cartoons, to the cooking channel, to wrestling and football, Ron and Rufus sat there, smiling dumbly at the flashing screen as several trays with empty glasses and licked-clean dishes on them.

"You know as far as vacation days go, I have to say that this is my favorite." Ron patted his full stomach. "No chores that need to be done. No Hana to keep an eye on. No job, no school, no worries." He sighed in delight. "Wouldn't it be nice, if every day could be like this?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh." Rufus chuckled as he drummed on his own distended stomach. "Nice. Very nice."

"Yeah." Ron rubbed beneath his nose, only half conscious to what was on the television. "Just doesn't get any better than this. Pizza, burritos, milkshakes." He paused, placing a finger against his lower lip. "Then again, it would be nice, if we could get a couple of nacos."

"Nacos!" Rufus hopped up and clapped his hands together. "Need nacos."

""Not a bad idea." Ron laughed as he stood up. He walked over and flipped the lights on. "Help me find a phone book or something, little buddy. We'll see if there's a Bueno Nacho in town and then maybe even rent a car, if we have to, to get there."

"Sounds good. Sounds good." Rufus scampered off of the couch and skittered around, checking every nook and cranny of the room.

A knock at the door.

Ron froze in place and turned to look at the door. He turned to Rufus. "Hey, buddy, do you remember me ordering anything recently. I think it's been a couple of hours since I ordered anything."

"No." Rufus shook his head, letting his whiskers flop back and forth.

"Then who could it be?" Ron rubbed the back of his head. "I don't think Yori would knock, but maybe it's Bonnie or Shego. Then again, it has been a while. Maybe it's Monique. I did tell her that we'd barricade the doors."

"Maybe." Rufus scratched his chin. He turned to the door as it was being knocked on again. "Better check, though."

"You're right, buddy. This is supposed to be a day for the guys." Ron smiled as he nodded. "Either it's Monique, and we let her in, or it's one of the other girls, and we don't let them in."  
"Yeah. Sounds right." Rufus's whiskers twitched. "Monique's okay. Anybody else? No good."

"All right." Ron walked over to the door. "Hello. Who is it?"

"Ron, it's me."

The blond boy immediately paled. "Hurry, Rufus, buddy! We need ot clean up around here!" Ron turned around and scanned the room. "You open the curtains while I'll take care of the dishes."  
"Yeah. Yeah." Rufus scampered frantically towards the windows. He tugged on the cords as quickly as he could.

Ron rushed over and picked up all the trays. Organizing them, he probably could have put the best waiter in history, the cup stacking champion, and the best dealer in Las Vegas to shame.

"Ron, Monique called me. She said you were having trouble."

"Just a minute!" called Ron. He swallowed as he placed the trays on an out of the way table. "I just left some dirty clothes out. Shouldn't take but a minute to fix everything up." He ran over and pushed the bed away from the door, just at the same moment as Rufus had opened the last window. He smoothed his hair back as he walked to the door. Sweating, he pulled the door open and laughed nervously. "Hey, Kim."

The acknowledged redhead smiled as she walked into the room. "Hey, Ron. It's great to see you. It's been a while, hasn't it."

"Only about two weeks." Ron blushed as her played with his forefingers. "It's not that big of a deal. I know what education is too you."

"But I didn't realize you'd get into so much trouble." Kim smiled as she laid her purse on a nearby table. "Really, I didn't think you'd run away to California with Monique."

"I didn't run away. I just needed to take some time to relax." Ron smiled as he looked at his long time friend. "Things haven't been all that relaxing, though."

"Monique said you didn't seem well." Kim sauntered over to the blond boy. "Really, though, it's not that big a deal. I wasn't even gone that long."

"True. True." Ron's blush deepened as Kim got closer to him. "I guess old habits die hard, huh?"

"Old habits like this?" Kim kissed Ron on the cheek. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"It's great to see you, too, Kim." Ron swallowed at the closeness of the proximity. He tried stepping back from the approaching redhead, but she'd just keep step with him. "What exactly is going on, though? I thought we broke up."

"Breaking up is so hard to do? Is it wrong for a girl to change her mind?" Kim pouted. "We were going out not that long ago, either. Have you already found somebody else?"

"More like somebody else has found me." Ron laughed nervously as he tugged on his collar. He noticed he had been backed up to the bed. "So, how was France."

"It's nice, I suppose." Kim leaned in close to Ron. "It just feels so lonely, though. Paris is called the City of Love for a reason, after all."

"I guess so." Ronturned and gestured to the bed. "Well, are you tired or anything? It's a long trip from Paris."

"Rather, I'd love to be able to just talk to you." Kim smiled. "Or rather, to see if we can start up our relationship."

"I don't know." Ron shrugged. "I mean, won't you need to go back to Paris in fall or something."  
"Paris can wait. Love can't. You know what they say, find love fast or live alone."

Ron's blush was burning his face. "I though it was 'you can't hurry love' or 'we'll always have Paris'."

"Whatever." Kim kissed Ron full on the lips.

The kiss was full and long. Kim even wrapped her arms around Ron. Though hesitant, the blond boy returned the gesture, hugging her back. The embrace tightened as tightened, but the kiss remained a simple, chaste one.

After a minute, Ron's eyes shot open. He pulled away from Kim. "Did you get implants?"

"What?" Kim pushed back a wayward bang. "Implants?"

"Yeah. Breast implants." Ron looked down at Kim's chest. "No offense. They're still not big or anything, but they feel bigger."

"Why, yes. I did get implants." Kim's eyes widened a little in shock, and she bit her lip. "You know. I just felt a little uncomfortable in France with the way all the women looked and everything."

"Wait a minute." Ron counted on his fingers. "Shouldn't you still be in recovery or something? That plastic surgery stuff can be rough on the body."

"Tell me about it." Kim rolled her eyes. "But you know what they say, 'even though America has the best of everything, France can do it better'."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "I though it was Japan can do it better."

A loud crsh of a lamp was heard, along with a loud "Yoinks" from Rufus.

"What's wrong, little buddy?" Ron stood up, leaving Kim to pout and furl her fists.

Chasing the naked mole rat around was a familiar bald sphynx cat. Rufus was hopping back and forth over the couch to avoid the lovestruck cat.

"Blast it, Debutante!" Kim stood up, becoming taller and growing blond. "Ten minutes. I just needed ten minutes to seduce him, and then you could have your playtime, remember?"

Debutante stopped on the couch. She curled herself into a sitting position and looked up at the blond girl with big, sad eyes.

"Oh, don't look at mommy like that," Kim's face and figure changed as well. "You know mommy doesn't like any interuptions, when she's in the middle of business."

"Camille Leon." Ron swallowed as he stared at the blond girl. "B-b-but."

"Oh, Ron, don't be like that." Camille smiled seductively at the blond boy. "I'm not here to hurt to." She picked at a lock of his hair. "That kiss was pretty darn good, and I should know."

Ron stepped back slowly as the diva kept her eye on him. "What are you doing here, Camille?"

"Don't think of me as Camille Leon, if you don't want to." Camille transformed back into Kim. "Just think of me as Kim, or whoever you want, however you want." Her skin turned black and then progressed through every brown and flesh tone until she was pale as a ghost. "Really, pick a skin color." Her breasts grew to the size of her head. "You want bigger chest pillows? Flat-chested? Big butt? No butt? Fat? Skinny? Name and you have it, as long as I get you in the exchange."

If Ron wasn't sweating before, he was sweating now. He also swallowed several times as the new girl in his life strutted closer.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Monique stomped into the room. "All right, Camille. You've had your fun. Now, get out of our room!"

"Can't I go just a few minutes without any sort of interruption?" Camille pouted as she changed back to normal. She jumped across the room, grabbed her purse and Debutante, and ran for the door. Before leaving she winked at Ron and blew him a kiss.

Ron looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He slumped to the floor and crawled over to Monique's feet. "Oh, thank heavens." He looked up at the black girl. "What just happened?"

"Looks like somebody was having just a little bit too much fun." Monique smirked. "Fortunately for you, Wade was able to warn me before it was Camille."

"Wade?" Ron's eyes popped open, and he stood up straight. "What the heck? How were you able to contact Wade?"

"Oops!" Monique smiled as she placed a hand over her mouth. "Looks like the jig is up."

"Jig? What jig?" Ron took hold of his head. "You didn't sign us up for some sort of dance contest or anything, did you?"

"No." Monique laughed. "I don't even think they have any dance competitions around here." She placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out a bright red device that looked like a mix between a video game and a calculator. "Say hello to the Com-Monique-ator."

"Huh?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "Why do you have one?"

"Since I became business partners with Wade." Monique pressed a button on the red device. "Say hello, Wade."

"Hi-aye!" The short supergenius jumped out of his chair. He laughed nervously. "Um, hey, Ron."

"Wade?" Ron's other eyebrow rose. "Business partners? What's going on here?"

"I guess I gave it away, Wade. My bad." Monique laughed to herself as she looked at the hassled boy on screen.

"Don't scare me like that, Monique." Wade patted his chest to slow down his heart. "You didn't tell me that you'd tell Ron."

"Call it impromptu." Monique smiled. "It's what all the professionals do."

"Tell me what?" Ron looked between his two friends. "What's going on?"

Rufus crawled up Ron's pants and shirt to stand on his owner's shoulder. "Yeah. What's the big idea."

"Fine. I'll tell you. But only because Monique's pretty much busted us already." Wade tapped on his keyboard a few times. "She proposed that we started an online video special featuring you. Sort of a candid camera sort of thing."

"What?" Ron's jaw dropped. "So you mean this whole week is just some sort of scam?"

"Not exactly." Wade took a drink from his never-ending soda cup. "You see, I was able to rig cameras all over the hotel, and even the whole town you're in, exempting bathrooms, dressing rooms, and anywhere else someone would completely undress themselves. In exchange for doing this and uploading the website, I get thirty percent of the profit."

"Which is twelve dollars per member who's joined to watch this week. We're already at three million viewers, and that stunt with Camille Leon is likely to reel in another million or two." Monique rubbed her hands together. "Oh man, I can't wait to swim around in all that dough. Do you realize how much cash that is?"

"Not off hand." Ron pointed to the door. "But what about the girls? You're telling me that they're all being paid to act like that."

"That's the beauty of it all. They're not." Monique batted her eyes at Ron. "It's all one hundred percent raw emotion. If they're concerned about any sort of money, it's yours. I wasn't expecting that Yori chick, but everything still seems to be going fine."

Ron pointed at the Com-Monique-ator, his jaw hanging low. "So you two are telling me that you decided to take advantage of me in a vulnerable position just for money?"

"Um, I gotta go." Wade disappeared from the Com-Monique-ator's screen.

"Wade, wait!" Ron moaned. "Come on. Talk to me here."

"Sorry, Ron." Monique held the red device in front of her chest. "If you want to talk to Wade, you're going to need to come take this from me."

"Monique, this isn't funny. Why would you tell me that I'm being filmed, anyways?" Ron crossed his arms. "It means that I know what's going on."  
"Which means that the stress is going to cause you to become distracted and let your guard down." Monique smirked. "And that's where things are going to get interesting, for you're going to make more and more mistakes."

"That's it. I'm calling Wade, and telling him to turn off all of the cameras." Ron shot his hands forward, but not to meet the small walkie-talkie device.

"Well, Ron, it's nice to see that you finally got your head in the game." After yanking her Com-Monique-ator out of reach, Monique smirked down at Ron's groping hands. "I know you were a womanizer, but this just seems a little fresh for you."

Ron yanked his hands away and folded them behind his back, his face growing redder by the second. "Um, yeah. I think I'm just going to put my pajamas on and then I'm going to just sleep in my little corner." He edged towards the bathroom as he said this.

"Very well, Ron." Monique pocketed the red device in her hand. "You've done good today, so I think I can let that slide."

---

Okay, please... And I mean somebody please tell me how it is that Camille Leon has gone this long after her creation without having a single breast joke made about her. She can transform her body however she wants, and nobody has ever thought 'I wonder how big her breasts can get'?

Anyways, I figured I'd play off of the fact that Ron can't tell Kim from Camille Kim. Did I have you guys fooled? I'm not trying to denounce your intelligence or anything, but I've pestered you that I might bring Kim into all of this chaos just to blow everything up.

And what about Monique? Did any of you guys see that coming? Now, don't get me wrong. I love her as a character, but there was just something about her that said 'gold digger'. Well, not gold digger, per se. Rather, just a girl who loves money enough to sell her own shirt for a quick twenty dollars. The question now, though, is whether she'll just keep Ron as a partner in business or want him for something more.

Well, that's for you to decide. I'm going to be gone for a while, so I am posting a poll for everyone to pick they're favorite girl for a romantic scene in chapter nine. Rules of the poll will be posted on the actual poll, so if you don't leave a review, could you at least take thirty seconds to take the poll?

Please, enjoy and review.


	8. Le Goo My Ego

Okay, first things first, I am not making Monique the antagonist of the story, so don't think that her little stunt means that she hates Ron or couldn't care less about his feelings. I'm not going to rant about it, but I was a little startled at some of the uproar I heard last go around.

Anyways, let's just go on:

Chapter 8

Le Goo My Ego

The late morning light played across Ron's face as he laid on the floor. He grimaced before turning away from the offensive light, flinging his arm over himself and letting it flop onto whatever it wanted to. Of course, one it made contact, he opened his eyes just enough to peer through his blurry vision.

Laying beside the blond boy on the ground, Monique was smiling mischievously. "Good morning, roomy."

"Monique!" Ron sat up quickly, his eyes growing as wide as dinner plates. "How long have you been there?"

"About the whole night." Monique sat up as well, stretching her arms in the air until her back popped a few times. "Good grief. This floor is sheer murder on you back compared to the bed. Couldn't you have at least picked one of the massive rugs to sleep on or something?"

"You actually slept on the floor? Beside me? The whole night?" Ron paled and scooted himself up against the wall. "But why?"

"Because I was feeling lonely in that bed, boy." Monique rubbed the back of her head and yawned. "Really, it gets lonely enough just to sleep in a bed that wide, let alone with noone else."

"Bu-bu-but." Ron swallowed, growing all the paler. "We were just-"

"Hey, you're actually pretty cuddly to sleep by at night." Monique furrowed her brow and pointed at Ron. "And quit acting like that, boy. I told you that nothing would happen, and nothing has happened."

"Still," Ron gestured wildly with his hands, "why? I mean, I thought you weren't like the others."

"I already told you, Ron." Monique's eyes softened as a smile spread across her face. "This show is about raw emotion. Personally, I couldn't care less about the cameras, but I can't allow anything like sex to show up on camera or else my digital audience would probably be cut by half." She pulled out her Com-Monique-ator. "Actually, Wade messaged me just before I fell asleep last night, and we're looking at fifteen million viewers thanks to Camille."

"Yeah. About that." Ron rubbed his head and pointed at the small red device. "Why did you decide to film all of this? It seems a little wrong to just film someone's personal life and post it on the internet for everyone to see."  
"Please. Parents do it all the time, only they let everyone see it for free and even add embarrassing commentary. Besides, aside from you and Camille getting all intimate yesterday, there really isn't anything that could be treated as blackmail."

"But what if Kim is one of those fifteen million viewers?!" Ron took hold of his neck. "She'd come back and decapitate the both of us with her bare hands."  
"Hmm. I suppose that it a good point. Kim can have quite a bit of a temper at times." Monique shrugged. "However, I'm sure we're safe." She put away her Com-Monique-ator and pouted at Ron. "I'm more worried about you, though. You don't hate me for doing this or anything like that, do you?"

"Well, I don't know if I would say hate. Heck! I don't think I could actually hate anyone, except for maybe Monkey Fist. Then again, maybe I was just creeped out by him, I mean, he was a guy who purposely had himself turned into a half-monkey freak." Ron wrung one of his wrists. "I just wish you had told me about all of this. It makes it a little tougher to swallow this late in the game."  
"Aw, but I already told you that you'd be making more mistakes, if I had told you sooner." Monique snickered. "For example, landing your head in between even Yori's breasts, or a lot more compromising situations."

"Oh crap. I forgot!" Ron grabbed his head and groaned. "I couldn't possibly step out of this room now! Even if they do have real emotions, the girls would probably kill me with that many accidents on my record."  
"You are so overreacting, boy. Noone's going to kill you." Monique placed a thoughtful finger on her cheek. "Well, I'm not sure about Yori at this point. That girl seems pretty possessive, so she might just kill you, so noone else can have you."  
"No way. Yori would never do that." Ron laughed nervously, sweat emerging on his brow. "She wouldn't, would she?"

"How am I supposed to know? I only just met her this week, and the best I know is that she's a total fruitcake compared to quite a few people I know. Is that a prerequisite of being a ninja or something?"  
"Fruitcake? I don't know if I'd go that extreme." Ron stared at Monique for a minute. "You don't think that anyone will get hurt, do you? I have the mystical monkey power protecting me, but I'm not sure about the rest of you."

"Ron, I promise you that I will do all in my power to make sure noone gets severely injured. Maybe a scratch or bruise, but no missing limbs or anything like that." Monique leaned towards Ron. "And I'm glad you're not sore about the video tape thing." She kissed him on the cheek.

Spluttering, all of the color returned to Ron's face with a vengeance. He was redder than a tomato as he jumped to his face, staring at Monique in horror.

Waking up subconsciously, Rufus raised his head from his bed on the table. He looked around the room only to see Ron and Monique, but no eminent threat. He hadn't seen the kiss or anything that should have phased him as being out of the ordinary, so he decided to go back to sleep.

Monique, on the other hand, smirked at Ron's reaction. She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. "You should probably take first turn in the bathroom. I have something that should be able to help out with that fear of yours, but you need to get washed up beforehand. Your public awaits, after all.

"Uh..." Ron never took his eyes off of Monique as he stumbled his way across the room to the bathroom door.

---

Ron groaned as he laid on the bed, his hands over his eyes. Hundreds of thoughts were flying through his mind, and he couldn't make sense of any of them. They all revolved around one topic, though: Girls. Kim, Monique, the others, what was going to happen to him, what would happen with the girls, and other assorted thoughts of similar aspects.

Soon, though, the blond boy's thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of the bathroom door. He looked up to see Monique with her hands behind her back. "Oh hey, Monique."

"Hey, Ron." Monique raised an eyebrow. "You know, I really wasn't sure about that lilac shirt when we bought it, but it doesn't look half bad on you, especially with the way it hugs your form."

"Haha, very funny. I realize that purple isn't really a boys color." Ron picked himself off of the bed, so he was sitting on the edge of it. "I just wasn't sure about the other shirts right now." He picked at the material of his shirt. "Do you really think it looks good? I mean, it looks real nice tucked in and all, but it doesn't exactly feel like me, you know?"

"Clothes make the man, Ron," Monique smirked, "but what is the man, if not for his personality."

"Oh rhetoric. I'm not sure if I'd in the mood for that right now." Ron rubbed his temples. "If I remember right, you said something about having something that should help me out with dealing with everyone else. I think I could use it right now."

"I'm sure you could." Monique pulled her hands from behind her back. Her palms were covered in something cream in color, and apparently goopy. She walked towards Ron slowly. "Just a little attitude adjustment is all it takes."

"An attitude adjustment?" Ron laughed. "What, you mean that you have some sort of anti-depressant medicine on you or something?" He pointed at the fashionista's hands. "By the way, what is that stuff? Is that some sort of moisturizer. I don't really need any aloe lotion or anything. It's not like I have a sunburn."

"Oh, it isn't anything like that." Monique crouched down slowly, keeping eye contact with Ron. "Get ready for a blast from the past, boy!" She sprang forward and tackled Ron onto the bed.

It took a little bit of wrestling, a few threats from both sides, and some serious staring contest wins, but Monique eventually was able to get her hands in Ron's hair. She ran them back and forth through the blond locks of the flailing boy. After getting the healthy amount off her hands and onto the hair, though, she quickly molded it into a slicked back shell and stepped back.

Ron twitched for a few seconds. He reached up at his hair, grabbing at the sides of his head. It was no use, though, as the massive amount of hair gel made the short locks as hard as diamonds. He looked like he was having a seizure until he stopped moving altogether.

"Hello?" Monique pulled a bedsheet off and wiped her hands on it. "Ron?" She lifted an eyebrow at the stiff boy. "Come on, I read the instructions. That stuff isn't toxic, and I made sure to only Le Goo your hair." As she put the sheet down, she could feel fear grip the inside of her chest. "Ron, this really isn't funny. Are you, or are you not, all right?"

What happened next was a blur in Monique's eyes. The stiff body practically vanished from the bed and reappeared in front of her in an almost vampiric stance. The blond boy's eyes were half-lidded as he took hold of her, spun her around, and dipped her low to the ground. "I should be asking you, if you're all right, dear. You look as if you saw a ghost or some other fiend of night."

"Wow." Monique's eyes widened. "So this is what happened when you get Le Goo is your hair."  
"You are positively humorous, my dear." Ron picked Monique back up and span her back onto her own feet. "When I last received this Le Goo treatment, they were so cruel. They hardly gave me but a taste of that liquid gold, and I was so naive as to what I could do."

"Huh." Monique bit her bottom lip as she placed her hands on her hips. "Maybe I used just a little bit too much of that Le Goo stuff. You don't even seem to be Ron anymore."  
"Not Ron? Why, of course I am the one you know as Ron." Ron waltzed his way over to the dark-skinned girl. "However, if never hurts to have something which can help to maximize your potential. I feel absolutely wonderful in this new and improved form. Much better than that wretched mutant beaver or that gargantuan, gluttonous slob that couldn't care less about anything besides eating." He shivered. "Oh, I dread the very though of it. This lovely little transformation, though, is as wonderful as could be. Sort of reminds me of that Zorpox ordeal."  
"Okay, now you lost me." Monique frowned. "Really, Kim needs to tell me about more of these missions of yours. I seem to be in the dark about nearly all of them."

"But why do you speak of Kim at this time." Ron held his hand out towards Monique. "When I have this chocolate-skinned delicacy before me now. Kim couldn't have cared less for this part of me. Seemed to have gotten jealous of the attention I was receiving."

"Now you have my interest." Monique raised both her eyebrows. "You actually don't want to talk about Kim? That sounds a little odd, Ron."

"Please. I already told you that we need not speak of that red-haired heroine." Ron laughed as he spun his hand in the air. "She has her own story, which has departed from out own. Let us speak of our own interests at this time." He took hold of Monique's hand and pulled her in to himself. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Monique narrowed her eyes and smiled seductively. "I think that I'm going to enjoy this way too much."

"I'm sure that the feeling is mutual, Monique." Ron ran his hand up her side. "How is it that I never noticed you over Kim will never make sense to me. I propose that you use a different discussion piece, when it comes to breakfast." He stepped back from Monique and bowed. "Speaking of which, I should consult with Rufus upon this affair. He does seem to so enjoy indulging his appetites, does he not." He turned and walked towards the table that the naked mole rat. He gently petted the rodent on the back to receive the necessary attention. "Rufus, my bald associate, do you wish to come with me and Monique to breakfast. I'm sure that with our encouraged appetites, it should not be hard to find something to our palatable liking."

Slowly, Rufus shook his head and stood up on his hind legs. He yawned widely before opening an eye. He smacked his lips and scratched his side until he looked at Ron. Seeing the slicked back hair, he swatted a clawed paw over his wide open eyes and groaned. "Oh brother." He fell backwards.

"Rufus? I say, is something the matter?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "It is breakfast time, after all."

Groaning, Rufus raised a hand and shooed Ron away with it. "Oh man. Oh man. Oh man."

"Very well, if you really would prefer to sleep in." Ron stood up and cracked his knuckles. "As they say, let sleeping dogs lie. I suppose the same phrase could be used for naked mole rats. Just be sure to rest well, good friend." He turned and walked over to Monique.

The dark-skinned girl looked around Ron at Rufus. "Say, nothing went wrong the last time you had Le Goo in your hair, did it?"

"Don't be preposterous, Monique." Ron smiled. "It was simply a little fuss over a comb with Senor Senior Junior that could have resulted in the destruction of the world, but I am retired from that whole taking over the world business. There is nothing the matter with a proper hair style now."

"I suppose not." Monique shrugged and smiled slyly. "So, as far as the others go...?"

"We should very likely hurry before they feel the need to pound the door down or some other action of the like." Ron walked over, took hold of the door handle, and pulled it open. "Ladies first, of course. It is as chivalry dictates."

"Something tells me this Le Goo bit is going to be absolutely beautiful." Monique walked towards the door. "And your feelings on their advances are?"

"My religion dictates that I should not take the chance to lose my virginity before marriage." Ron walked up behind Monique, turning his hand at a determined angle. "However, there are more ways to spend your time with women than that."  
A blush streaked across Monique's face as she reached behind herself and shooed Ron's hand away from her rear. "Oh, you swine! How wonderful!"

"Pardon my being forward like such. However, it is as you said on our first day here. You do have thrice the butt of certain redheads." Ron laughed gently. "Please, forgive me."

"What's there to forgive? It's not like you did it in school or anything." Monique giggled. "It's wonderful that you've finally come out of your shell."  
"Ron-kun, what are you doing?" Yori walked around the corner, wearing her short kimono like before. "Are you meaning to claim that Monique-san is your new intended?"

"My intended? Surely you just, Yori, my little rice cake." Ron walked over and clasped his hands around Yori's. "I was merely referring to how I am so glad to be associated with so many highly attractive young women." He ran his finger through her black locks. "Are you doing something new with your hair? It's nice. Very silky. Let me guess. A seaweed-based shampoo washed out using mountain spring water."

"Well, it is not like one can find mountain spring water around here." Yori's eyes grew wide from the close proximity between her and Ron. "Are you sure you are feeling all right, Ron-kun. You seem a little more enthusiastic that I remember."

"Enthusiastic, you say?" Ron rubbed his chin with his fingers, raising a mocking eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just Ron with a new hairstyle. You like it?"

Yori's eyes were, in fact, drawn to Ron's hair. She blushed lightly, taking hold of the edges of her kimono's collar and making sure that Ron could not look down her front as he leaned forward. "It is very nice, Ron. It shines in the light like crystals."

"Doesn't it, though?" Ron wrapped his arm around Yori's shoulders and walked her over to Monique. "Now, this whole affair with Yamanouchi. I may return, if Sensei calls for it, but what other reason do I have to go back. I have ultimate power, and it's not like there would be anymore benefit of my going to Yamanouchi than staying in Middleton for a while."

"But Ron-kun." Yori swallowed as Ron placed a finger on her lips.

"We can speak of Yamanouchi and other ninja-like business later, Yori." Ron chuckled warmly as he turned around and wrapped his other arm around Monique's shoulders. "Let's go look for lunch, though. It is still early, and one cannot discuss business on an empty stomach."

"Yes. The morning meal is important, Ron-kun." Yori turned her gaze to the ground. "However, Yamanouchi is very important."

"And very well protected." Ron cast a sidelong glance to both girls beside him. "Besides, I think it has been decided that Monique doesn't like it when we get too talkative about our little ninja academy, and I would prefer that everyone was comfortable."

"Speaking of being comfortable..." Bonnie walked around the corner, smirking. She wore a dress that sparkled in the morning sun. It was scarlet, the plunging neckline showed off all the cleavage possible while still keeping the needed modesty, and a slit up the side revealed one of her caramel tan legs. "What do you think of this little number, Ronnie-boy?"

"Wll now, Bonbon." Ron gave a sultry growl as slunk over to Bonnie's side. "Or should I say Bonnie Bunny?"

"Bon-baka! What is it with you and choosing such inappropriate attire!" Yori stomped over to Bonnie and pointed directly at her face. "This outfit is highly insulting and degrading to womankind."

"Says the Plain Jane who needs to wear pants with that only slightly elongated shirt." Bonnie smirked. "If you've got if, flaunt it, I say."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Bonbon." Ron's arm reemerged from beneath Bonnie's opposite arm. It crawled slowly over her breast and his thumb and forefinger reached into her cleavage. He pulled out a green bill. "Booya! C-note."

"Oh my gosh!" Bonnie grabbed the bill with both hands, her eyes shining. "How did you-"

"How could you?" Yori's eyes grew wide, and she flinched. "That is very inappropriate behavior, Ron-kun."

"Why? It's his money. He can do whatever he wants with it." Bonnie pocketed the bill and kissed Ron on the cheek. "Don't act like you wouldn't have enjoyed it."

"Do not speak such wretched things, Bon-baka." Yori's blush betrayed herself horribly. "What has happened to Ron-kun? I do not remember him acting this way."

"Ron is me and I is Ron." Ron placed a hand on his chest. "It's the Ron-ness, the essence of The Ron." He moved his arm around Yori's shoulder and hugged her close. "We can settle your guys' differences over breakfast, right?"

"Anything you say, Ronnie." Bonnie pressed herself closer to Ron's body. "Anything you say."

"If that is how you wish it." Yori copied Bonnie's actions, but she glared at the tanned girl. "However, I do wish you would not act so obscene in public."  
"Nothing obscene on the public scene. Nothing obscene at all." Ron shrugged. "And if I do, you can slap me. It's all good. I've had worse done to me." He turned them around and began to walk. "Let's take care of breakfast, though. My treat."  
Monique blinked a few times after the retreating group. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Holy cow, I've created a monster." She smirked and raised a clenched fist. "And he's perfect!" She ran after the other three.

---

"Huh, I wonder what all that racket is." Shego stood up from her sunbathing. "Sure, Ron isn't groping me, but I think that's what's bothering me. First time this week I've decided to sunbathe, and it hasn't happened yet."

"Why? You missing it, Shego?" Ron's hands stretched around the green-skinned body and grabbed hold of the bikini-clad breasts. "All you have to do is ask, anyways."

Her face rapidly changing from green to red, Shego turned around and held a flaming hand towards her assaulter's face.

"Whoa. Whoa. Chill out, Shego. It's just me." Ron smiled and chuckled warmly. "Really, you seemed to have enjoyed it so much before."

"Ron?" Shego's hands stopped burning as she lowered them. She raised an eyebrow and returned the smile. "Well, well, Ron, when did you grow a backbone?"

"Ron-kun has always had a backbone. However, I would like to know where this lecherous streak came from." Yori placed a hand on her forehead and shook it solemnly. "It is so unlike him."

"Though you've been begging him to act like that with your clothes." Bonnie rolled her eyes at the ninja girl. "Really, look at your clothes half of the time. Even I'd feel ashamed to wear them."

"I do not understand why that would be, as you are the one who dresses the most shamelessly here." Yori's eyes narrowed at Bonnie.

"Girls. Girls. We've talked about this." Ron stepped from behind Shego and towards the other two. "We can solve things without fighting."

"But what about you, Ron-kun!?" Yori held her hands towards Ron in a shocked manner. "You're acting like some subplot character in Icha Icha Paradise!"

"Icha Icha what?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't know that one. I'm not the best read person in the world."

"It doesn't matter anyways." Yori blushed heavily. "Maybe you aren't quite so bad as that."

"He ain't bad at all." Shego walked up beside Ron. "Really, you have the magic touch or something going for you, Ron." She scrutinized his appearance. "You know, I have heard that clothes make the man, but something else seems different about you."

"It's called Le Goo." Monique appeared on Ron's other side. "I'm simply amazed by the effects it has on the boy. He's probably been a better womanizer than I remember, and he actually seems to enjoy it again."

"I like a kid who can actually admit his feelings." Shego placed her hands on her hips. "Sure, you were flirtatious at times before, but now with the right ambiance, I really think you could have something going for you here."  
"Shego, I always have something going for me." Ron chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the green woman's waist. "It's what being the Ron is all about."

"Yeah? Well, what's with the clothes?" Shego looked at each of the others in turn. "They look great and all, but it's not exactly beachwear."

"Ron-kun felt the impulsive need to find you and suggested the best place would be here on the beach." Yori folded her arms close to her body and huffed. "I do not understand why, but he has been driven absolutely woman crazy."

"It's the Le Goo," Shego and Bonnie said simultaneously. "Senor Senior Junior used to wear it all the time, but his muscular build sort of denounced it."

"Creepy." Monique's eyes shifted from Shego to Bonnie to Shego again. "So is it really that good."

"Keeps the ego healthy, anyways." Shego wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and gently rapped his hair with her fist. "What did you do, use a whole canister or something? I doubt anything could wear this off."  
"But who wants it to wear off?" Bonnie ran over and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, too. Unlike Shego, she decided to lock lips with him. After pulling away, she smiled like a cheshire cat. "He's so much more open like this."

"Hey don't go hogging all that sugar to yourself, Honeybuns." Shego pointed Ron's head to line up with her own lips. "Really, there's more girls than just you who's interested in him." She took a kiss of her own.

"Ron-kun! Stop this reckless behavior this instant!" Yori huffed harder, her cheeks glowing an honest to goodness pink. "It is so irresponsible to just girls so freely. Where is your sense of loyalty."

"Loyalty to who, girl? You or Yamanouchi." Monique hopped over and squeezed Ron's neck as well. "Let's see what this boy can do?"

"Good grief. I'm surprised I'm even standing." Ron turned and gave Monique a kiss as well. His eyes grew wide, and he pulled away from Monique. "Hold on a minure. I know I've been fresh lately, but who's grabbing my butt?"

"Grabbing your butt?" Bonnie looked at her arms, then Monique's, then Shego's. She glowered, her brow creasing violently. "It's probably that worthless ninja chick."

"Do not accuse me of such atrocities, Bon-baka!" Yori raised her hands where she was standing. "Besides, I am all the way over here."  
"Hi, everyone." Camille Leon popped her head over Ron's shoulder. "I just saw everyone over here, and I thought to myself who could possibly be this good a kisser to have this many girls around him, and I figured it had to be none other than Ron Stoppable."

"Now that I think about it, why are you here, Camille?" Ron rubbed his rock hard head. "Don't get me wrong, my metamorphic mistress, but why did you seek me?"

"Because she's a good for nothing boyfriend stealer." Bonnie tightened her grip on Ron. "Even if Junior didn't go for her, she's still no good."  
"But Ron is." Camille rubbed her hand on Ron's head. "And really, sweet thing, a boy as good as yourself just brings girls onto himself."

"What can I say? It's the Ron Factor." Ron gasped in air. "But could you all let go a minute?"

"Sorry, boy." Monique pulled her arms away and tugged on Bonnie's shoulders. "Come on, Bonnie, you're going to be the death of him before too long."  
"Sorry about that, Ronnie." Bonnie pouted as she pulled her hands away from Ron. "Can you forgive me."

"Well, I suppose one boy can have too much fun." Shego pulled her own arms away. "I apologize for it, kid."

"It's all right." Ron gulped down a few breaths. "It's my own fault for not asking before."

"Oh, but you don't need to ask for everything." Camille Leon slithered her way around Ron and kissed him on the lips. "Some things are just too good to give up the time."

"That is enough!" Yori stomped her way over to the Ron and grabbed his face. She pulled him into a kiss. She made sure it was long and that everyone was staring at him. As she pulled away she stared fiercely at the rest of the girls. "I hope you now understand. I lowered myself to your standards, so we can now all be on equal ground." She jabbed Ron in the chest. "Now, I do not know how you all have been raised, but as far as I know about this country, the law states that only one woman may marry Ron, as it is in my country."

"Marriage!" Ron swallowed heavily. "Now hold on a minute, who said anything about marriage?"

"Really, Yori, I think you're overreacting here." Monique furrowed her brow and shook her head. "At no time did anyone say that Ron was marrying anyone."

"You can not keep this charade up for eternity. Ron will eventually need to marry someone. It is how law and fate operates."

"She does have a point, I suppose." Shego placed her hand on her hips. "You can't run away from the law all the time, and I should know."

"I've had a fair run, if you ask me." Camille crossed her arms and smiled. "Besides, we all know who Ron would pick. Yours truly, of course."

"And what makes you so sure about that?" Bonnie frowned at Camille. "I've known him the longest."

"It doesn't matter. I can be whoever, whenever, and however her wants me to be. For example, I can take that preciously tanned skin of yours." Her skin turned tan as she decided to continue transforming. She turned to Monique, "your big, old butt," to Yori, "those lovely Asian eyes," to Shego, "And those well-formed, mature breasts." She stood in her new form, letting her hair turn into Kim's red locks. "I can give him the best out of all of you. Why wouldn't he pick me?"

"Because it is not his fate." Yori pulled out her fan and took a fighting pose. "You have a great deal of nerve to think otherwise. I will defend Ron's honor."

"Real cute, chick." Camille returned to normal. She went on to flex her arms, her biceps and triceps suddenly growing to intimidating proportions. The same happened to the rest of her muscles. "Maybe you should think twice before you go throwing threats around."

"I'd suggest you take your own advise." Shego charged forward and suckerpunched both of them. "I'm far better seasoned than both of you put together."

"We will see about that." Yori jumped back up from the ground and waved her fan open. "I doubt that you have faced ninjutsu before."

"You couldn't possibly think that I'd go down with one hit." Camille Leon stood up and growled as she rubbed her cheek. Turning to the others, she jumped into the other two's fight.

"What do you all think you're doing?" Bonnie smiled grimly. "I could just claim Ron now, while you're all fighting so uselessly."

"Then maybe you should join us, Bon-baka." Yori jumped out of the middle of the fight and kicked Bonnie in the small of the back, following her back into the middle of the brawl.

"Oh come on. Look at all of you." Monique shook her head and held her arms out. "And you were all getting along so well a minute ago." When she didn't receive any reply, she rolled her eyes and rolled up her sleeves. "Okay, that is it. I am coming in after the whole lot of you now." She marched over, holding a fist up in the air. "This has got to stop once and for all."

Ron was biting his nails as he watched the fight. "Now, hold on a minute, girls." He reached a hand out. "Remember, we can work this out without violence. Didn't we talk this out over breakfast?" He gripped the sides of his head, sweating profusely as scraps of cloth fell from the fight.

Rescue would come for Ron, at least, for little Rufus was scampering over sand dunes, a comb in his mouth. With nobody noticing, he crawled up on Ron's back and until he was on top of the blond boy's head. Fortunately for him, all the sweat made the hair slick and far easier to mold. He was able to pull the hair up in spikes at first. Unfortunately, that would prove a mistake.

Ron doubled over and grabbed his gut, panting heavily. A blue aura pulsated from his body, giving him a very ethereal look, and his eyes were glazed over with marbled white and blue light.

The dueling girls slowly stopped as they looked at Ron.

"Yo, boy, you okay?" Monique raised an eyebrow and dropped her fist.

With two black eyes, Camille was only to squint in Ron's direction. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Oh, Ronnie." Bonnie wobbled on a sprained ankle, and she had a broken nose. She let go of Yori's hair and clasped her cheeks. "What should we do?"

"I do not know." Yori picked herself up from the ground. "But I do fear that something terrible has happened."

"My brother glows blue like that all the time." Shego scratched her head, frowning. "Then again, he had to get hit by a radioactive meteor first."

"Fools!" Ron stood up, looking much larger than usual. "What causes this paltry argument?" A blast of sheer energy and force blew the girls in different directions as if they had been caught in a tornado. "You defy me with this insolent insistence of fighting, and I have had enough. This is no means of affection or to win any man's heart."

"Uh-oh." Rufus held his comb high above his head. Of course, the fact that a dazed Debutante decided to stumble her way out of Camille's dropped purse was plenty of encouragement for the naked mole rat. He slashed the comb back and forth like a sword, sticking Ron's hair every which way."

"I will show you how to properly- uh- huh? Whuh?" Ron began to twitch violently like a shortcircuiting blender. He soon slumped to the ground, a random limb twitching sporadically.

"What in heaven and earth." Yori blinked a few times from the rock she had been able to grab onto.

"Oh, my head." Ron slowly stood up slowing, rubbing his temples. He looked around at the sprawled girls and moaned. "Look, guys, I'm sorry about all of this. The whole being here and messing up your vacations and everything." Tears started to sprout at the edge of his eyes. "I don't know where I'm going to go or anything, but I really think it'd be best if we just stopped all of this." He turned around, clenching his fists. "This is just too much for me to take, and all I've done is hurt you guys, so just leave me alone, all right?" Sobbing, he ran off into the early evening.

"Ronnie!" Bonnie tried to jumped up, but was stopped by Shego and Monique.

"This is my fault, guys." Monique sighed. "I was the one who brought him here. I was the one who toyed with the Le Goo."

"Relax, if it wasn't you, it'd probably have been one of us, eventually. Without Kim, I guess we really are a mess."

"What about her?" Monique gestured to an unconscious Camille. "That last shock must have been too much for her."

"I don't know if she has a room or anything, so we better bring her to mine. It's on the ground floor." Shego stood up and dusted herself off. "Ron's right, though. We fight too much."

"Yeah. Why were we even fighting like that?" Bonnie stood up and groaned as she popped her back. "Fashion, seduction, cooking. We couldn't have used those."

"Let's just worry about Camille right now." Monique placed her hands on her hips as she stood up. "And where did that Yori girl go?"

---

Okay, in case anyone didn't catch on, the title is sort of a pun in several ways. First off, obviously it refers to the use of Le Goo and an increase in Ron's egotistical nature. Also, it's supposed to sound like that old Leggo My Eggo waffle commercial catch phrase, which is a reference to the girls' argument over Ron.

Speaking of which, the next chapter has the romantic scene of the story, even if it looks like Ron has given up on the whole bit. However, the poll has ended in quite a bit of a tied up mess, so the next chapter might get a little bit interesting. Stay tuned to find out what happens.

And as always, please enjoy and review.


	9. Is This the End? I'm Stressing!

Okay. Things looked kind of rough at the end of the lest chapter, and the poll looked even rougher. Looks like you'll just have to read this chapter to see how everything is resolved.

Chapter 9

Is This the End? I'm Stressing!

Dirty, sweaty, with unkempt hair, and heavy bags under his eyes, Ron stumbled his way across the hotel threshold. He only waved as he passed the woman at the front desk, showing his room key card, so she wouldn't call security or anything like that. After his night, he really didn't feel up to much anything besides going to bed.

Ron tripped his way into the elevator just as the sunlight reached the open doors. As he rode up, he rubbed the crust from one of his eyes. "Okay, maybe stumbling my way around town all night wasn't my best plan of escape ever."

"Nuh-uh." Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pocket and shook it. "Should have gone to bed. Uh-huh, uh-huh."

"What are you complaining about? At least you got to sleep." Ron wobbled from side to side, thanking heaven that he was the only one on that particular elevator at the time. He both looked and smelled terrible. "And it's not like I could have gone back to bed. How could I have faced Monique.

Rufus raised a curious eyebrow at his owner.

"Hey, don't look at me like that." Ron placed his hands on his chest as he looked down at the pink rodent. "I'm feeling guilty here. I mean, nobody would be fighting, if it wasn't for me."

"What about video?" Rufus's whiskers twitched.

"Well, I don't know about the video." Ron yawned as he scratched the back of his head. "I mean, Monique said she wasn't expecting Yori, and at the time, Shego and Camille seemed to have surprised her, too. If anything, I think she was expecting me to flirt with some of the local girls, since Kim is gone and all." He laughed weakly. "And she does have a point about parents posting videos on the internet."

"Huh?" Rufus placed a claw on his chin. He tapped his chin a few times and furrowed his brow. "Weird. Really weird. Hoo yeah."  
"Yeah. I agree with you there. It really has been weird." Ron trumped his way out of the elevator and stumbled down the hall. "Really, if I didn't need the sleep so badly, I'm not sure I would have returned to the hotel this soon. Monique must be furious."  
"Plane," Rufus suggested. "Run away."

"I couldn't live with myself like that." Ron placed his hand in his pocket to search for his room key as he walked. "I mean, it's not like I told Monique I wouldn't come back, and her parents already paid for my plane ticket back to Middleton."

Rufus scratched his chin for a minute. Soon, he smiled and snapped his fingers. He dove down into Ron's pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Kim! Call Kim! Yeah-ha!"

"Felix, maybe. Wade, possibly. Mom and dad, probably. But I don't think I could talk to Kim right now." Ron yawned again as he stretched his arms. "Besides, all I really want right now is to go to sleep." He placed the card key into the door, but stopped when he saw a piece of paper with his name on it taped to the front of the door. "What's this?" He pulled the paper off, folded it open, and read it as well as he could. It said:

_Dear Ron,_

_ I guess things haven't turned out all that well, huh? Sorry about that. I mean, the video thing was a great way to make money and all, but maybe we should have just stayed in Middleton or something. I didn't exactly expect a whole lot of what happened this week, even though I did have a quite a bit of fun. Sorry about that._

_ Anyways, I didn't exactly plan on driving away like I did last night. Things just got really out of hand last night. I'm not going to be in the room today, but I did take the liberty of booking you a few appointments at the spa._

_Enjoy, _

_Monique_

Ron scratched his head a reread the note. He read the note again. "Then again, maybe I'll just catch a shower and go down to the spa. Might felt relieve some of this headache."

"Spa. Yeah!" Rufus pumped his fists in the air.

---

"So, is Rufus really going ot be all right?" Ron sat in a chair with some sort of green goop all over his face. "Don't get me wrong. It's just that I don't know if a whole lot of pet spas know how to deal with naked mole rats."  
"Don't be so worried." The man attending to Ron held a file to the blond boy's fingernails. "True, the pet spa is typically meant for cats and dogs, but they cater to birds and rodents as well. They have even gotten a few snakes in the past, and there haven't been any known complaints."

"Wow. This place is fancy." Ron picked up one of the cucumber slices from his eyes. "Say, you don't think that doing this is girly or anything, do you?"

"Not at all, my friend." The stylist laughed heartily. "Many men seem to think so, but there is nothing degrading at all about getting facials, manicures, or pedicures." He pulled a little vial of clear nail polish off of the stand. "And polish just adds that nice, vibrant shine."

"I guess so." Ron dropped the cucumber back on his eye and leaned back into the chair. "I really hope I don't sound sexist of anything with this comment, either, but don't women usually do this sort of styling stuff?"

"At times, but men can do it, too." The man chuckled as he wrenched Ron's shoes off. "If you're referring to the fact that you would have expected one of our much more common female specialists to be treating you, I'm afraid that's not possible." He dipped Ron's feet into a tub of water and scented oils. "You see, we had this one female masseuse who was getting to be a little fresh around some of your male customers. Even though they fired her, the new rules were that man would deal with man, and woman would deal with woman. The hotel doesn't want a whole lot of scandal going around."

"Oh, trust me, I know about fresh women." Ron sighed. "Seems that's the only type I can run into this week."

"Let me guess." The stylist smiled as he took a pair of scissors to Ron's hair. "You have recently broken up with someone, your closest friends throughout your entire life have been girls, and one of them has felt it her duty to get you a new girlfriend."

"Something like that." Ron raised an eyebrow, cracking some of his dried mask. "How did you know?"

"It happened to me when I was a little younger." The stylist chuckled warmly. "She signed me up on one of these dating websites without telling me, and it was quite the nightmare. I had no idea what was going on, when girls started showing up at my door. I have a scar on my cheek from each girl who scratched me, feeling offended that I would forget a date."

"What'd you do?"

"My friend eventually told me what was going on. She thought it was rather fun." The man shrugged. "Of course, it's tough to feel bitter towards a friend, especially a female friend when you were raised by a single mother and had three older sisters. Oh, and let's not forget that my five closest friends were all girls."

"Wow! Were you raised in an amazon tribe or what?"

"You'd be surprised how many men have asked me that." The stylist continued to cut Ron's hair with great speed and skill. "But no. I just got along with women a whole lot better than men. Sure, I had a few male friends, but I rarely ever saw them."

"But what about this whole dating thing?" Ron pulled the cucumbers off both of his eyes. "What happened with that?"

"I couldn't find a girl." The stylist quickly wiped Ron's face clean with a damp towel. "In fact, I'm still not married. Certainly, I have plenty of time left to think about it, and I'm still close with all of my friends, and I've forgiven them for their various plots to try to date me off." He reached over to a little jar on the table. "Now, to top everything off, we add just a pea-sized amount of Le Goo."

Ron's eyes shot open. "Um, how about we skip the Le Goo."

"Oh, right. The girl troubles." The stylist stuck the droplet back into the jar. "Might not be the best thing for you right now." He walked over to the tub that Ron's feet were in. "However, you have to promise me that you won't put your shoes back on for another hour. That way, the pedicure will reach a peeak of perfection."

"I'm sure that wouldn't be too hard." Ron hopped up and picked up his shoes. "And thanks."  
"Anytime, young friend. Anytime." The stylist leaned towards Ron. "Oh, and don't get too excited about marriage yet. Just be careful as to who you marry."

---

Incense filled the air as Ron sat on the floor. The room was dimly lit, and there was not a window to be seen.

"Um, are you sure it's okay for us to be in here like this?" Ron cast a wary eye around the room. "I mean, there seems to be a lot of smoke in here."

"The incense is all part of the aromatherapy." An old man with dark skin and a long, white beard sat stiffly in front of Ron. "Just breath it in deeply and breathe it out slowly. There is no rush in any of this. Just relax."

Ron closed his eyes and began to breathe. However, he soon opened his eye and saw that the old man was twisted up in knot upon not. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I am hunky dory." The old man smiled, despite his uncomfortable-looking position. He twisted his head, so it was upside down. "I just like to stretch every once in a while."

"Uh-huh." Ron raised his eyebrow and squirmed a little. "I thought this was aromatherapy, not a yoga class."

"They both help to make sound the mind and body." The man sitting across from Ron snapped back into his original position. "Both also help to loosen the muscles, which should be useful for your massage later."

"Yeah, about that." Ron stood up slowly, rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe I should see if they have an available table or something now."

"Wait!" The aromatherapist pointed fiercely at Ron. "I sense there is something amiss in your life. Sit down and tell me your problem, and I will give you advice on it."

Ron froze and sat down quickly. "Well, I suppose you could say that there's something amiss in my life." He swallowed. "You see, I've been attracting a lot of attention. You know, girl problems."

"What is wrong with attracting girls?" The aromatherapist furrowed his brow. "Really, young one, you're going to need to tell me more than that. I am not a psychic. Just a wise, old man."

"It's not the attracting girls, per se." Ron fumbled with his hands for a moment before he could gesture properly. "You see, it's just that I seem to be causing quite a few girls to fight, and I seem to get mixed up in chaotic mess after chaotic mess."

"Very interesting, young one." The aromatherapist stroked his beard, his legs sliding behind himself, and his feet perching themselves on his shoulders. "Fighting and chaos are not good. You need to take some time in your life to stay in what you consider a calm place. A restful place. A place where you can center your thoughts. And fighting is never a solution. You should take the time to discuss your differences, and find peace amongst each other."

"What? Me? I'm not fighting with anyone." Ron swallowed. "It's the girls who are fighting. How do I stop that?"  
"Now you have me stumped." The aromatherapist raised a hand to stop Ron. "I said I would give you advice, but not on girls." He weaved the smoke in the air with his fingers. "Look at me! I'm a sixty-seven year old man who has never been married in his life and spends all his time surrounded by the smoke of flowers and ancient candles. What would I know about women."  
"I didn't mean any offense." Ron held his hands up defensively. "I was just asking."

"If you want advice on women, I'd suggest spending several hours with Hilbert, the stylist." The aromatherapist twisted his head around one hundred and eighty degrees and flipped it down to his chest. "I, however, have no intention of leaving this room."

"Okay then." Ron was obviously freaked out by the old man. "I think I'm just going to go see about that massage right now."

"If you wish, that is your wish." The aromatherapist twisted his head back into normal position. "It is your session, after all. You may cut it short however you like."

"Okay, then." Ron stood up and walked towards the door. He took hold of the handle and shot out of there like a bullet.

---

Ron's next destination was a clean, white room. It was almost intimidating with how clean it looked, like a doctor's office, only without any of the gizmos and gadgets and other doctor stuff. Though the emptiness made the room only that much freakier.

"Gutentaag."  
Ron nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around to see a massive man with a thick black mustache and enough muscles to make even bodybuilders look like weaklings. He laughed nervously and gave the big man a simple wave. "Heh heh, hello there."  
"You are being Ron Shtoppable?" The masseur raised his eyebrows. "Yesh is a gut answer, ja?"

"That's me. Ron Stoppable, I mean." Ron pointed at the masseur. "Um, no offense, but shouldn't the massage guy be Swedish or French or Asian or something like that?"

"It iz a common question." The large man picked Ron up by the shoulder and flopped him onto the table. "Not an important question, zough. Juzt be laying down, and enjoy ze massage." He cracked his knuckles before getting to work.

After a couple of minutes, Ron could feel himself beginning to go limp. "Oh, wow. You had me scared for a minute. I thought you were going to kill me or something three seconds in, but you have a really soft touch for a German guy."

"It comes viz ze job." The masseur furrowed his brow as his hand dug into Ron's back. "Bezides, judging from zese nasty knots and tenseness, you don't need anymore to worry about, ja?"

"Oh, no kidding." Ron groaned as his muscles began to feel almost like liquid. "I've been having girl troubles recently, and I'm surprised I haven't died yet."

"Shtrange. Zere vas nothing in the magazines or news about Ron and Kim breaking up or anything." The masseur stopped for a moment, raising an eyebrow. He lowered his head until it was beside Ron's. "You are zat Ron Shtoppable, ja?"

"Yeah. That's me." Ron shrugged smoothly. "It's not like the paparazzi it following me and Kim around all the time. It's not like anything did happen after that whole alien attempted takeover."

"I shuppose not." The masseur returned to his work. "Sho you and Kim have broken up or shomezing of zat way?"

"Pretty much."

"Iz she here viz you?"

"No." Ron rolled his eyes in lazy bliss. "It's not like it was that big of a deal. Nothing really showy or anything. She just figured she couldn't keep a long distance relationship. She is going to college in France, after all."

"Zat iz odd, if you ashk me." The masseur's brow wrinkled heavily. "I mean, my girlfriend and I are currently much farzer zan zat, and our relationship is pretty much as shteady as a rock."

"You have a girlfriend? What's she like?"

"Oh, she's a really nice model." The masseur's face relaxed like it was a topic he enjoyed talking about. "She has all ze curves in all ze right places. Really nice raven hair. Just what I want in a girl."

"Model?" Ron rested his arms beneath his chin. "You mean like a fashion model?"

"No. It turned out zat she vaz a shecret project-type android for the German government." The masseur chuckled. "I didn't really figure it out until the shecond time I got blasted by a heat-sheeking misshile when ve kissed."

"An android?" Ron raised a curious eyebrow. "You know, I think I should be shocked by that, but when you're as well traveled as myself, not a whole lot surprises me these days. That is, until it comes to girls."

"You are not ze only vun in zat boat, Herr Shtoppable." The masseur chuckled a little louder. "TR1-X13 Torpedo and I had a bit of a fallout for a little vile. You shee, after ze zird time she had blasted me, I got a little upshet and shtarted shouting at her."

"Harsh." Ron took a hold of his chin. "So what about now? You made it sound like things were going well, and you were still dating."

"Oh, ve got back togezer all right. I told her zat I vaz a shwine for not accepting her differences." The masseur glided a quick flurry of punches up and down Ron's spine. "However, she is currently vorking on a project on Mars. I kind of miss ze being blasted every other day, though."

"Well, that's nice to hear." Ron pointed up. "However, TR1 didn't break up with you, and I doubt that she'd meet anyone else on Mars."

"Probably not." The masseur shrugged. "So, are you meeting any new girls now or vut?"

"I suppose you could say that." Ron frowned a little. "It just seems that I only cause trouble for them, though."

"Vell, zere are only zree zings I know about girls." The masseur stopped for a moment, and walked up in front of Ron. He raised one finger from his fist. "Un, zey don't like it when you yell at zem for blasting you, even if zeir weapons include shophishticated lashers and heat-sheeking misshiles." He raised another finger. "Zwei, android girls don't like it when you offer them motor oil. Of courshe, I later learned zat Miss Torpedo actually runs off of an ezanol-powered engine." He stuck out his thumb. "Drei, each girl is special in zeir own way, and don't like you breaking their hearts. Really, my girlfriend was furious when I stepped on vun of her shpares."

"Wow. That's really kind of sweet and deep, in a totally odd sort of way that you could only hear from a guy who's dating an android." Ron gawked at his masseur for a moment. "Though I appreciate your advice. A lot better than that guy in the incense room."

"I typically ignore zat guy." The masseur walked back to the table's side. "However, you need to quit dishtracting me, or else I'll never be able to looshen you up and untie zese mushcular knots."

"All right." Ron sighed as he laid his head back down. "All right."

---

Reds, blues, oranges, pinks, violets, and and golds filled the sky as Ron sat on the edge of the hotel's roof. He took a deep breath of salty sea air as he looked out at the surrounding environment. "It's too bad that Rufus isn't up here, but I can't blame the little guy. He needs eighteen hours of sleep, and we need to get up early for that flight tomorrow."

"Are you talking to yourself, Ron? That's kind of ridiculous."

"Monique?" Ron jolted slightly as he turned to face the dark-skinned girl. "What are you doing up here?"

"Besides the fact that the roof has to be the most cliché place for someone to hang out once they've had a rough day." Monique sat down beside Ron and looked out into the sea as well. "You know, I didn't mean for things to get so rough. I mean, the whole getting fresh and flirting bit was fun, but I have to admit that I wasn't expecting much any of the catfights."

"I know that." Ron chuckled lightheartedly. "I'm just sorry I spoiled your vacation."

"You didn't spoil anything, boy. I was the one who brought you along." Monique playfully punched Ron in the shoulder. "Things just got out of hand a little quicker than I expected."

"Speaking of being out of hand, neither of you two are going to jump, are you?" Shego walked up on the other side of Ron. "I've studied a bit in psychology, but if you guys want to commit suicide, I want my hands to be clean of it."

"Great intro to comfort somebody, Shego." Monique shook her head, smirking. "You're just as compassionate as ever."

"I know." Shego laughed. "What can I say, though? It's the way I am."

"Nice to see you guys aren't fighting." Ron folded his hands and took another deep breath. "Look, I really didn't want anyone to fight. I'm sort of a pacifist myself."

"Even though you seem to enjoy ninja movies and hack 'n' slay games?" Monique crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She laughed at Ron's reacting face. "Oh, chill out, I know how you roll, boy."

"Well, I didn't exactly expect you to blow us all away like you did last night." Shego picked at her hair, idly examining one of her raven locks. "Really, as long as you didn't go as power hungry as last time, I wouldn't mind you turning back into Zorpox or whatever. Might be a great way to really crush Kimmie once and for all."

Ron laughed as he turned to Shego. "Will you ever stop having a grudge against Kim?"

"One day, perhaps." Shego smirked as she sat down. "You seemed to have stopped having a crush on her, so I guess anything is possible concerning Kimmie."

"That's why it's her name." Monique flipped Ron's nose up. "So how was the spa."

"Oh, wonderful. They have this one massage guy called Johan. I swear, he could turn a rock into rubber." Ron twisted his neck around. "I don't think anything could stress me out."

"Nothing?" Monique flicked her eyes back and forth. "Not even a couple of girls jumping onto your back?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Just because." Monique subtly pointed over her shoulder with her thumb.

"Huh?" Ron turned around just in time to be glomped by Bonnie and Camille Leon. He screamed as he almost fell backwards, but Monique and Shego nonchalantly put their arms up to keep Ron on the roof. "Whoa! Hold on a minute!"

"Sorry about that, Ronnie." Bonnie pouted as she stroked a finger on Ron's chest. "I've been a really bad girl the last few days. I didn't mean to make you feel bad about yourself."

"Neither did I." Camille laughed hollowly. "Okay, fine, I was going to use your previous emotions against you, but it's not like I meant to make you feel guilty about anything or whatever."

"Hey, I'm just glad to see you guys are all right. Not only was there that fight last night, but I was kind of rough on you guys with this whole mystical monkey power." Ron scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that, Camille." He paused. "Wait, didn't you have black eyes yesterday."

"Quick healing. It's a perk of being able to change your appearance." Camille smiled slyly. "Well, it can't fix broken bones, but bruises and blemishes can be removed whenever you want them to."

"Well, that makes me feel better" Ron sighed. "I just hope you don't get into anymore fights."

"I'm sorry about how I reacted yesterday, too." Bonnie pulled a fifty dollar bill out of her pocket and placed it into Ron's hand. "Sorry it's not the whole thing, but I do like to shop."

"Keep it." Ron pushed the bill back into Bonnie's hand. "That's pretty much a quarter, as far as I'm concerned."

"You are just too sweet." Bonnie puckered her lips, but she was stopped by Ron's finger.

"Let's hold up a minute on that." Ron pushed Bonnie away slowly. "Things got crazy after everyone started kissing me yesterday."

"Well, you're a great kisser." Camille's smirk grew into a seductive smile. "And you know what they say, share your talents."

"But the boy's right." Monique stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "We just spent all of today trying to calm down around each other."

"It really wasn't that hard. You guys are a lot of fun to hang out with." Shego stood up and flipped her hair. "If you ask me, I think we make an all right team."

"Too bad you guys realized this just now." Ron laughed gently. " This is the end of it all. I'm going back to Middleton tomorrow."

"Hello." Bonnie frowned and knocked on Ron's head a few times. "Who here doesn't live in Middleton? Even Camille has a timeshare, and Shego lives there whenever she's not touring the world's spas."

"But I am afraid you are all wrong! Ron-kun is not going back to Middleton!" Yori jumped up over the opposite side of the roof. "He is coming back to Yamanouchi to be trained by Sensei, so he can fulfill his destiny as the ultimate ninja."

"Ugh. This again?" Shego walked past the others. She raised a hand, and it began to glow with green flames. "Really, chick, you're driving me nuts. I'm about tempted to shoot you right through the head and push you off the roof."

Ron's eyes grew wide. "Shego, don't."

"Why not?" Shego smirked cruelly. "If she's a real ninja, she should be able to dodge it, right?"

"Do not get so cocky, Shego-san." Yori pulled out a walkie talkie. "I was able to call in a few reinforcements to help retrieve Ron for Yamanouchi." She pressed the button on the walkie talkie and leaned towards it. "All right. Commence retrieval operation." She let go and waited a moment. Frowning, she pressed the button again. "I said it is time to commence the retrieval operation." She waited again. "Kokori-san. Hitaka-san. Where are you?"

"You know, freak, you're not a very subtle ninja." Bonnie pulled a wrench out of her pocket. "Really? Parking a helicopter in the parking lot of a hotel?"

"You have to admit, it is pretty weak." Monique cracked her own knuckles against her fists. "Not to mention that you need better colleagues than a couple of helicopter pilots."

"Drew them out with a decoy," Camille transformed into Yori, "knocked them out, tied them up, and sabotaged the helicopter, so it wouldn't start running."

"It's all common villain practice." Shego chuckled as the flames on her hand blew out. "And somehow, four against the underdog really isn't a fair fight."

"What is the problem with the four of you?" Yori's eyes were growing wide. "Do you hold no stock in honor? In fate? In loyalty?"

"Um, hello!" Bonnie waved sarcastically. "Family failure."

"I'm disinherited." Camille Leon smirked as she returned to her own form. "How's that for loyalty."

"And I can't stand my family." Shego shrugged. "Haven't talk to them on friendly terms in the longest time, and I don't plan on returning to them anytime soon. Not my style."

"I was going to move out in a week or so." Monique shook her head solemnly. "And you know, it's tough getting your parents' attention when you have an older brother. Especially when your parents think that fashion is a superficial and worthless business."

"I didn't know you were actually on bad terms with you parents, Monique." Ron's eyes grew wide. "Sorry if it seemed like I was picking on you."

"Not at all." Monique smiled. "I mean, at least we're not chewing each other out or anything. They just don't pay a whole lot of attention to me."

"Well, that's too bad." Ron turned back to Yori. "And I'm sorry, but I do have a family I need to stay with for a little bit." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'll watch after Hana, and I'll be sure to look out for trouble, but I think I'd like to hear that Sensei actually needs me before I go back to Yamanouchi."  
"Very well, Ron-kun." Yori pulled a small orb out of her pocket. "If that is what you wish. But understand, you will be mine." Her eyes narrowed as she threw down the smoke bomb. "You will." As the smoke clouded over her, she disappeared.

Waving the smoke away from her face, Camille frowned at the rising smoke. "Can't ninjas at least add perfume to these things or something? Smoke is terrible for the skin."

"Honey, I've worked with ninjas before, and there's a lot about them which doesn't make any sense." Shego wrapped her arm around Ron's shoulders. "Maybe you could fill us in sometime?"

"A little... maybe." Ron grinned sheepishly. "I'm no professional." He wrung one of his wrists. "So, you guys aren't going to fight anymore, right?"

"Please, Ronnie, I can be selfish and materialistic, but I can share." Bonnie smiled whimsically. "We'll worry about marriage later, but I think you have enough cash to carry on more than all of our lifestyles combined."

"Besides," Shego pulled out her cell phone, "if worse comes to worse, I know a few countries we can go to."

"Speaking of such countries," Camille strutted her way towards the door for the stairs, "Debutante is trying to pick her way into your room for some reason."

"Yeah, about that." Monique furrowed her brow, but grinned quite happily. "Even though I'm sure it'd seem like a fun idea, we all don't get to sleep in the same bed tonight."

"Oh, why not?" Bonnie pursed her lips as she stared at Monique. "You've gotten to sleep in the same room as him for the whole week."  
"Because the hotel manager would find it weird." Monique smiled a little wider. "You all can have your fun tomorrow, but you know how management can be about these things."

"Good point. I suppose." Bonnie sighed. "Fine, but after tomorrow, you don't get to keep him to yourself anymore."

"Well, there is still the plane ride. But we can worry about that later." Monique wove her fingers together and placed her hands behind her head. "We can start having some real fun, then."

"Yeah. We'll just jerryrig that helicopter and follow you back to the Middleton." Shego smirked as she walked towards the stairs. "For now, though, I better make sure that Camille doesn't get 'lost'."

"I suppose I better get to bed, too." Bonnie stretched out her arms, puffing her chest out at an angle she was sure Ron would notice. "Sounds like tomorrow's going to be a busy day." She followed after Shego. "Later, Ronnie."

"See you later, Bonnie." Ron turned to Monique. "By the way, what's going to happen now? Nobody's going to fight anymore, right?"

"Right." Monique wrapped her arm around Ron's shoulders as they walked on. "I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen, but you can bet it'll be interesting." She nodded to herself. "It will definitely be interesting."

---

Okay, yeah, probably the most bizarre way to end all of this. I didn't know what to do, though. I'm indecisive, the poll was all but a fourway tie, and the average harem anime typically doesn't end with a completely canon pairing. Of course, it didn't help that right after I updated the last chapter, I went to a fanart site, and on the first piece I looked at was the quote "Polygamy is a basic human right". No offense intended towards any girls reading this, of course.

As for Yori, well she was dead last in the poll, and I mean DEAD last. Sure, a couple of people voted for her, but she had only two votes in total, that's about a third of the votes all the rest of the girls got. Also, I looked back at the last chapter, and it got me thinking. I looked at all the rest of the chapters, and it seemed as though trouble only really started as soon as I brought in Yori. She seemed to be the one who started every catfight, and she really seemed to only care about taking Ron back to Yamanouchi. My apologies, Yori fans, but I guess I didn't really write her in a way to win Ron's heart.

I know Camille Leon only had five to the others' seven, but I really didn't know how to edit it so she'd miss out on all of the fun.

Speaking of fun, there's still one more chapter after this, so stay tuned, and please enjoy and review.


	10. Only a Beginning

Oh bother. It's the last chapter. Well, it's been a great run, and I've enjoyed the company I've had while I went through the trip of writing this story. In fact, this final chapter was inspired by one of my favorite reviews.

Now, originally, when I was expecting to at least have a pairing for this story, I was planning on Monique tricking Ron into joining her family on a trip to Hawaii, planning to let the girl Ron was involved with stay out of it until last. However, she would have been discussing with Wade about also bringing in some more girls. If Monique had won the poll, she would have used Ron's new emotions and a puppy dog pout to get the blind boy to do it.

In the end, though, there was no such ending to be, as the poll was a tie. Thus was born this last chapter, something which I think everyone will find to be a little more fun.

Chapter 10

Only a Beginning

Kim sat at her favorite cafe in Paris. It was early in the morning, and she had plenty of time before her job started for the day. College was still off for another couple of weeks, too, so she wasn't in a rush to get anywhere. No, things had been rather relaxed for her recently, yet she couldn't help but feel that something was off. She had had this feeling for nearly a week, but she couldn't figure it out. Wade had told her that their hadn't been any real villains at work, and her grandmother hadn't died, so she just couldn't figure it out.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Possible." A thin waiter carried a tray towards the table was sitting at. Smiling contentedly, he placed the tray on the table. "Here is your usual coffee, and your daily newspaper."

"Thank you, Jean-Paul." Kim smiled back as she took hold of her coffee cup. "I'll be sure to pay at the front desk when I'm done."

"But of course, mademoiselle." Jean-Paul snapped his fingers and sniffed lightly. "If I could not hold you to such a word, zan I do not know who I could." He folded his fingers back together and rubbed them together gently. "You just be sure to leave a little somezing for your good friend, Jean-Paul, all right."

"Of course, Jean-Paul. When don't I?" Kim furrowed her brow. "But I do have to admit that it is a little strange that you're the only waiter who has served me for the last week. I've seen a couple other guys around."

"Eh, it's so hard to find zose wiz ze gift to talk to ze foreigners properly." Jean-Paul shook his head. "It is very depressing on my part." He stood up erectly. "Speaking of which, I have ozer customers to attend to."  
"No big. I know that sitch. I'll see you later." Kim waved her waiter off before turning back to her coffee. She swirled it in her hand and blew off the steam for a moment before she took a sip. Experience had taught her that when you asked for hot coffee in France, you got hot coffee. However, the coffee she found at The Croissant Courtyard, at least, that was the translated name, helped her start every day. It was a very calming brew which wasn't pumped up with a ridiculous amount of caffeine either. She was lucky that it was the fifth one she had found. Of course, she'd arrived a few weeks ago, so she had taken her time to find an appropriate place to replace her daily visit to Bueno Nacho.

"Well, let's see how things are going in the world today." Kim put her coffee down as she reached for her newspaper. She neatly folded it open and scanned the front page. "What's this?" She smirked. "Senor Senior Senior and Junior are being sued for causing blackouts across Greece and Spain? Finally. Junior needs to learn that that sunlamp isn't going to do him any good. At least those two haven't gotten themselves into any real trouble." Kim raised an eyebrow as she looked down the rest of the page. "Actually, I'm a little surprised that noone's really coming out and committing any crimes these days. It's doing wonders for my schedule."

The topics that Kim read through most of the news were simple, like the government lowering taxes on older houses and some scientists trying to use shrink and growth ray technology to help produce more crops on less ground. However, when she got to the dining section, her eyes really widened as the article title_ Ron Stoppable Is Unstoppable_ caught her eye.

"Well, I haven't really heard from Ron in a while. This is interesting." Kim paused for a moment "Actually, now that I think about, I haven't been able to talk to Ron for a while. Maybe I should ask Wade about it later." She returned to the article. "Let's see... Young Ron Stoppable is the owner, founder, and chef of the new nationwide sensation of a restaurant _Galleria Stoppable_. The restaurant has found great success, and there have been perfect and astounding reviews from Ima Glootan and Ree Lee Finnickee, the two food critics that have stopped by Galleria Stoppable." Kim smiled. "And without cooking school. Ron you really have done well for yourself."

She continued to read for a moment until she came across the listing of the alleged 'five star' crew of the restaurant. "Well, it is odd, but I guess Rufus was always good with numbers, but I'm surprised Ron could get away with using him as a staff member. Then again, I suppose the accountant doesn't have to be in the kitchen." She continued on. "And Monique? I knew she was great with clothes, but I guess fashion goes on to ambiance and external structure as well. But Bonnie?" Kim blinked a couple times. "I'm a little surprised that she's working for Ron, but she does know her marketing, and she's probably only in it for the money, anyways." After another moment, though, her eyes began to grow a little bloodshot as they nearly popped out of her head. "Shego and Camille Leon! What's going on here! This sounds like some sort of an examiner column. Really, I'm sure that has to be a rumor."  
Suddenly, Kim's cell phone began to vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket and stared at it for a moment. She didn't recognize the number, but she answered anyways. It might have been her first mission in a long while. She flipped it open and held it to her ear. "Kim here. What's the sitch?"

(A/N: I don't usually do author notes in the middle of stories, but I just want to say that this next part would probably be best if you imagined a split screen of something. Really, I find phone calls tough to do otherwise.)

"Well, howdy, Kim. How are things going for y'all."

"Joss?" Kim paused for a moment. She pulled the phone away from her ear, raised an eyebrow at the number, and placed the phone back against her ear again. "When did your father get you a cell phone."

"He didn't. He says I'm too young for one, which I find absolutely ridiculous." Joss huffed slightly, but she quickly smiled again. "Actually, I'm borrowing Adrena Lynn's. She threatened to throw me out of the window on her thinnest bungee cord, if I go over her minutes, though."

"Adrena Lynn!?" Kim's eyes grew wide again as she stood up. "What's going on? Are you a hostage? Don't worry. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll just get Wade to find you, and you can bet you'll be safe before lunch."

"Um, Kim, I'm not a hostage." Joss chuckled. "Really, we're just kind of hanging here in the copter as we're flying over the Atlantic Ocean."

"Flying over the-" Kim's jaw dropped. "Is she trying to kill you or pump you for information?" She began pacing around the table. "Tell me everything, Joss."

"Everything? Well, okay, Kim, but only bacause you asked." Joss rubbed the back of her head as she looked around the helicopter's cabin. "To begin with, Shego is the one flying the helicopter, seeing how as she's the only one with the license. I think Adrena's waiting for her cell phone back, but she's looking out the window mighty odd-like. Ron's sitting up beside Shego while Monique is putting some sort of Le Goo or some strange named concoction like that in his hair. She says that if she gets the right style, Ron should be able to get this gal named Betty Director to rustle herself up and join the crew back at the Galleria Stoppable. Speaking of the Galleria, that's where Bonnie and Camille are staying. I just got picked up 'bout seven hours ago, so I only know that they're supposed to be watching the restaurant." Her eyes grew wide with excitement as she nodded into the phone. "Golly, Kim, you wouldn't believe the all sorts of popularity Ron has got himself into."

"I wouldn't bet money on that, if I were you, Joss." Kim's teeth ground against each other slightly as she crunched the newspaper in her hands. "What are you doing there, anyways? Don't you have school."

"Gosh, Kim, I would have done thought you'd have remembered that it was the summer." Joss raised an eyebrow. "Is everything going okay with you?"

"What about Uncle Slim?" Kim's eyes narrowed as she spoke. "What did you say to your leaving home?"

"Oh, dad was fine with it. Said he trusted Ron just fine." Joss laughed. "I mean, it ain't like we're just some herd of dairy cattle or anything. Ron treats us all proper, and working at the Galleria Stoppable certainly makes for one fun after school and summer-type job."

"So you are safe?" Kim slammed her hand with the paper in it onto the table. "But Ron is behind this?"

"Not sure. This Monique gal seems to be the one with all the plans." Joss paused for a minute as she turned to listen to someone else. She brought the phone back up to her ear. "Sorry to end things on such short notice, Kim, but I gots to hang up now. It's the middle of the night, and this GJ place supposedly doesn't like cell phones and the like to be on inside of it. Bye."

"Joss, wait!" Kim listened, but the call had ended. She frowned as she placed her cell phone back in her pocket. "I better get back to my apartment on call Wade about this." She held her head as her brow furrowed sternly. "Ron..." She folded both of her hands into fists and threw them in the air. "RON!!!"

---

Ron's ear twitched, and he looked out of the window. "Say, did you guys hear anything?"

"Quit moving, Ron." Monique worked her fingers through the blond hair. "You're going to make me mess this up."

"I thought I done heard something." Joss stared at the cell phone a moment. "Course, it might just of been listening into this here cellular phone."

"Could people quit talking about hearing something?" Shego frowned as she looked over the ocean's surface. "If I were still a villainess, heading into Global Justice like this would be suicide. I'm trying to keep things friendly, though, so unless anyone hears anything like missiles that we need to avoid, I don't want to hear it." She turned slowly to the left. "But could someone see if they could contact these people? I can't see this entrance worth anything."

"Let me take care of it." Adrena Lynn snatched her phone away from Joss. "Though I think it would have been absolutely FREA-ky to have a bunch of missiles chasing us around, like in the movies and all that. All of that while doing death-defying plane stunts. Freaky. Just freaky."

"Okay, Adrena, I know I told you that it's best to be real about what you do, but that doesn't mean you have to be suicidal." Ron leaned his head back as Monique pulled on his hair. "Really, we don't want any trouble."

"Fine. Just give me a minute." Adrena Lynn opened her cell phone and tapped some of the keys. "Where is that stupid phone number."

"Gosh, Ron," Joss leaned over the front seat to set her head next to Ron's, "this all sure is exciting."

"Yes, it is." Ron closed his eyes and sighed. "It sure is."

---

Well, even though summer has 'gone Ron' for everyone else, it seems as though it has 'gone wrong' for Kim. I hope she isn't too mad.

Okay, I don't want to hear a bunch of screeching and preaching from Kim/Ron shippers. I'm just toying with Ron how I want to toy with him. Rubbing Kim's face in it just makes more fun for me. Now, I don't flame any of those Ron/Kim stories or shippers, even though I don't care for the pairing, so I don't want to hear any flames from anyone who does ship them.

Also, I regret nothing! Well, I do regret not being able to make this story any longer, but I couldn't think of a whole lot of sensible chapters after the ones I had. However, I might write a sequel someday. It does look as though I set things up for a sequel where Yori will try to kidnap Ron and Kim will be mighty tempted to put the hurt on him. It will just be a long, long time before I get to it.

As a note to the story, though: isn't it just adorable when you have the sweetest, most innocent, most unsuspecting character give some sort of news that will give another character a heart attack? I find it even more fun, seeing how Joss is Kim's cousin. Besides, you know that younger sisters and female cousins typically grow up to be at least twice as attractive as a main character or their older counterpart when they reach that age. Besides, if they had used Joss anymore in the series than they did, I'd be willing to bet money that Ron/Joss would have been the canon pairing.

Anyways, speaking of sequels and girls and harems and all that, I would like to announce two more things before I wrap everything up. One, one of my close friends, **Jammin Jabala**, will be trying his hand at the harem genre as well, only with Tucker Foley from Danny Phantom. The stories not up yet, but I think he's got a great idea, and I would like it if people could support him as he writes it, as I will not be available to do so very much in the near future. Two, and it doesn't matter whether I write a sequel to this story or not, but I would very much like to write an actual Kim Possible harem story, like turning Ron into Sheik Ronja or Prince Ronsheredi or something like that. Why? I don't know, but I feel an impulse to write it. Probably would include Kim in high favor, too, or something.

Oh, and before I finish, I want to explain my reasoning for adding each of the girls that I did.

Monique: One of Kim and Ron's best friend. She was given no canon pairing in the show (unless you count that whole Wade issue), though she is highly attractive. She seemed as though she would have been close enough with Ron and shared enough similar interests to have been Ron's girlfriend at one point or another.

Shego: Back in Ron's womanizing days, Shego seemed to be a favorite target of his affection. Something which intrigued me about her is the fact that she never seemed to go for Ron when he had looks or money, but when he had the mind of an evil genius. I mean, all the rest of the guys she's ever associated herself with was because of the money. At least it's not that case with Ron.

Bonnie: Shallow, cares mostly about money, but let's face it. Whenever anything went right with Ron, Bonnie was right there, close enough to kiss his cheek whenever he asked. They also seemed to have quite a bit of history and Bonnie seemed to hate Kim more than she did Ron, so her picking on Ron might have had a lot more to do with the fact that he associated himself with Kim. Without her, nobody knows how Bonnie would treat Ron.

Yori: Definite thing was going on between these two in the show. The thing is that they came from two different worlds, and Kim made herself the border. Though Yori seemed to have given up on Ron, I really don't think that a gentle love like that would be forgotten very easily.

Camille Leon: She probably likes money more than Bonnie, and if Ron's loaded, you can bet that she'd be there. Also, Ron couldn't tell Kim from Camille Kim, so if Kim had been the one taken to jail by mistake, Camille might have been forced to deal with Ron for a while, and there's a possibility they could have bonded. Plus their pets are almost at the point of having it 'going on' as well. I mean, that's how Roger and Anita from 101 Dalmations ended up together.

Joss Possible: Kim's relative might have made things awkward, but things are always awkward for Ron. She seemed to have a serious hero-crush on Ron at the end of the only episode she ever appeared in, and I think it would have been nice if the writers had played on that for one more episode. Besides, Joss did want to be _just_... _like_... _Kim,_ and Kim was in love with Ron.

Adrena Lynn: this one might sound weird, but Adrena Lynn was scheduled to be a recurring and common villain, but the writers dropped her for some reason. Though she completely spoiled it with her mild lunacy, she and Ron did have a sort of fluffy 'be true to youself' and 'I'm sorry' moment in the only episode she ever showed up in. If she had returned, it's curious to think about what sort of _stunts_ she'd try to pull with Ron.

Betty Director: I'm not entirely sure why I like pairing her up with Ron. She and Ron don't have much outside of the Ron Factor, and she always keeps herself busy. However, if Ron had been kept at GJ, due to the Ron Factor, it would have been interesting to see a little bit of cougar romancing going on, if it weren't for the fact that Disney, between being a children's channel and overcensorship, wouldn't use it.

Oh, good heavens! I've rambled, and now the author's notes might be a little longer than the chapter itself. Um, oops.

Please, enjoy and review.


End file.
